byakko vs genbu
by tasyatazzu
Summary: seorang pendatang yang tidak tahu sopan-santun di hari pertama kedatangannya, mengenal seorang penghuni yang keras kepala, akihikoxoc, megaten fic,chap 11
1. the meeting

**Disclaimer** : kalo seandainya Minato n Shinji kaga koit dan gue bisa main terus sampe dia lulus sekolah, berarti persona 3 punya gue. Tapi nyatanya, persona 3 dan seluruh isinya bukan punya gue, melainkan punya ATLUS. Satu-satunya yang gue punya disini adalah Sakura dan temen-temennya yang akan menyusul.

A/N : eu, udah diupgred nih, dengan perbaikan disana-sini.. enjoy!

* * *

Suasana asrama di hari pertama liburan musim panas sangat ramai, karena tidak ada satupun anggota yang punya rencana pergi keluar untuk waktu yang lama. Makanya, hari ini mereka sibuk merencanakan hal-hal konyol yang bakal dilakukan selama liburan. Gelak tawa memenuhi lobby asrama tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Eh, eh, gimana kalu kita bikin lomba baju renang? Pesertanya udah pasti para cewek!" kata si mesum Junpei yang disambut oleh tanda setuju dari para pria dan lemparan sandal dari cewek-cewek.

"Tapi, kalau mau bikin lomba baju renang, bukannya cowok juga harus ikutan?" usul Fuuka, yang meski kalem ternyata agak mesum juga, disambut riuh oleh cewek-cewek.

"Hei, bisa nggak ngasih usul yang wajar?" tanya Akihiko. "Kita kan punya anggota yang di bawah umur," lanjutnya sambil ngelirik Ken.

"Hmm, kita kasih aja Ken tiket ke taman bermain sama Aigis, jadi dia nggak rugi terus kita bisa seneng-seneng!" usul Shinji yang diiringi gelak tawa semua orang kecuali Ken dan Aigis.

"Shinjiro-san, bisa tolong diulangi?" tanya Aigis dengan nada mengancam dalam setiap suku katanya. Meski Shinji seorang berandalan top, tetap saja kemungkinan ia bisa menang lawan android canggih seperti Aigis adalah nol persen. Ancaman Aigis ini membuat Shinji terdiam sementara yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tapi, rasanya ada yang kurang ya?" tanya Yukari tiba-tiba. Memang, rasanya ada yang kurang. Biasanya yang mengancam tidak hanya Aigis, tapi juga Mitsuru, anak yang punya asrama. "Memangnya Mitsuru-senpai kemana?" tanya Yukari lagi.

"Dia lagi ngurus sesuatu. Denger-denger sih ada orang baru yang bakal tinggal sama kita," jawab Akihiko.

"Wah, anak baru? Cewek apa cowok ya?" seru Junpei. "Kalo kata kamu apaan Minato?" tanyanya pada cowok rambut biru yang duduk di lantai.

"Hmm, apa aja juga jadi, asal jangan banci," jawabnya sambil ngelepas earphone yang daritadi nempel dikupingnya. Jawaban yang ngasal ini disambut 'Buu' oleh semua orang.

"Tapi kalo ngga salah, namanya Akira ato siapa gitu," kata Akihiko.

"Ah, kalo gitu, sekalian kita bikin acara liburan, gimana kalo untuk permulaan kita bikin acara penyambutan anak baru?" usul Ken semangat. Usul ini tampak disetujui oleh kedua pihak.

"Wah, bagus tuh!" seru Shinji. "Kadang-kadang otak lo jalan juga ya, chibi!" lanjutnya.

"Oke, jangan buang-buang waktu lagi, ayo kita siapin semuanya!" seru Junpei diikuti sorakan setuju semua orang.

* * *

Semuanya sibuk mempersiapkan 'pesta penyambutan'. Lagi-lagi semua usul bodoh dilontarkan oleh para penghuni. Semua yang tidak masuk akal, seakan tingkat kepintaran mereka di bawah rata-rata semua. Selesai mendekor ruangan (dengan selera yang sumpah, jelek pisan!) mereka memutuskan kostum yang harus dipakai. Untuk meramaikan katanya.

"Pastinya semua cewek harus pake kostum seksiii!!" kata Junpei dengan lagak om-om mesum.

"JUNPEI!!" hardik Yukari. Ia tidak pernah suka sikap temannya yang satu ini. Selalu mesum dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Uups, jangan marah begitu dong Yuka-tan," kata Junpei sembunyi-sembunyi di balik punggung Shinji.

"Yukari-chan, sudahlah," kata Fuuka menengahi. "Bagaimana kalau kita semua pakai kostum hantu?" usulnya.

"Woow, mumii!" seru Junpei tiba-tiba dan pergi ke kamar, meninggalkan teman-temannya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan perban rombeng dan kusut membalut tubuhnya. "Bagaimana? Mumiiii," tanyanya sambil menirukan gaya mumi.

"Daripada mumi, lebih pantas disebut orang bodoh yang ngga ngerti cara pake perban," kata Akihiko.

"Huh, aku tidak mau komentar darimu, senpai!" kata Junpei bersungut-sungut. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Sudah punya kostum?" tanyanya.

"Sebentar, aku pakai dulu kostumnya," kata Yukari sambil pergi ke atas disusul oleh Ken, Aigis dan Shinji.

"Loh, kalian bertiga ngga pake kostum?" tanya Junpei pada ketiga temannya yang nggak ngapa-ngapain.

"Aku ngga punya kostum hantu," kata Minato. "Di sekolah yang dulu, setiap festival kelasku selalu bikin kafe dan aku selalu jadi pelayan, dengan kostum cewek," katanya lagi lesu.

"Wah? Serius??" kata Junpei dengan gelagat aneh. Melihat Junpei, radar 'anti-homo' Minato ngasih alarm tanda bahaya. Buru-buru dia ngumpet di balik Akihiko. Sadar ngga ada kesempatan buat ngejailin dia, Junpei mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kalo senpai dan Fuuka-chan?" tanya Junpei lagi.

"Gue ngga pernah jadi setan dan jarang ikut festival," kata Aki.

"Aku juga, biasanya cuma jaga stand," kata Fuuka.

Junpei hanya bisa manggut-manggut kaya yang ngerti. Maklum, dia kan bego (maap Junpei!).

"Hei kalian!" seru Yukari dengan kostum yuki-onna lengkap dengan boneka voodoo. Di belakangnya ada Ken dengan kostum Jack Frost (buat yang ngga tau, Jack Frost itu sejenis manusia salju yang imuut banget), Shinji dengan kostum drakula dan Aigis dengan kostum suster. Mereka tampak bangga dengan apa yang mereka kenakan.

"Gimana?" tanya Yukari sambil muter-muter layaknya Usagi Tsukino kalo mau berubah.

"Lumayan, tapi Shinji," kata Akihiko dengan takjub memandang sahabatnya itu dari atas sampe bawah. "Darimana dapet yang kayak begituan?"

"Lo ga perlu tau," kata Shinji ketus. 'Kalo semua tau gue punya hobi tersembunyi suka cosplay, mampus gue,' batinnya.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi derit pintu yang membuka, membuat semua orang menengok ke arah suara. Dari sana, muncul Mitsuru.

* * *

"Senpai!" seru Yukari menghampirinya yang diikuti oleh semua orang.

"Selamat malam, kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Mitsuru heran melihat lobby yang sudah didekor ulang. Tapi, entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang aneh dengan ruangan ini. Rak buku ditutup oleh seprai putih dengan gambar mata hitam. Renda-renda pink membalut tivi, meja-meja yang ditutup seprai hitam dengan motif labu dan, hantu-hantu.

"Begini, untuk memulai liburan, kami memutuskan untuk menggelar pesta penyambutan anak baru," jelas Junpei. "Yah, walo dia laki-laki," lanjutnya kecewa.

"Laki-laki?" tanya Mitsuru bingung.

"Namanya Akira kan?" Minato balik nanya.

"Akira?" Mitsuru tambah bingung.

"Senpai, ini ditaro dimana?" potong seseorang dari depan pintu. Suaranya bukan suara berat laki-laki ala Akihiko atau suara cempreng ala Junpei.

"Eh, kok suaranya?" kata Ken, bingung.

Lalu, seakan menjawab pertanyaan Ken, sumber suara itu masuk. Rambutnya yang hitam dan panjang diikat dengan rapi menunjukkan lehernya yang jenjang dan putih. Matanya santai dan bersahabat, dengan earphone menggantung di lehernya. Tubuhnya yang ideal dan ramping dengan bahu agak bidang mengangkat kopernya yang besar dengan enteng. Melihat dirinya disambut dengan sedemikian rupa, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Eh, PEREMPUAN?" seru Junpei yang kaget, sekaligus senang.

"Perkenalkan, teman baru kalian mulai hari ini. Sakura," kata Mitsuru dan anggukan singkat dari anak baru itu.

"Sakura? Bukannya Akira," kata Fuuka bingung.

"Siapa yang bilang dia Akira?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Tadi Akihiko-senpai," tuduh Junpei. Mendengar namanya disebut, Aki yang tadi nggak ikut menghampiri Mitsuru bangkit dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku cuma bilang, kalo ngga salah namanya Akira," bantahnya. "Kan kalo ngga salah," lanjutnya membela diri. Namun, begitu ia melihat sosok si anak baru, dia kaget sampe matanya mau copot.

"Lo!!" serunya setengah teriak pada si anak baru.

Sakura yang lagi nurunin kopernya, ngerasa pernah ngedenger suara itu. Begitu dia ngangkat kepalanya, dia sama kagetnya dengan Aki. Badannya langsung tegak dan sorot matanya jadi berbahaya. Mereka berdua saling ngasih tatapan sangar. Tanpa sadar, Akihiko udah dalam posisi siap tempur.

"Ada apa ini?" seru Junpei panik. Bukan cuma Junpei, semua orang yang ada juga panik. Jarang-jarang Akihiko ngomong dengan nada tinggi, apalagi setengah teriak kaya gini.

"Lo! Cewek sialan yang waktu itu!" geram Aki. Nggak terima, Sakura langsung balik ngata-ngatain Aki. Selama setengah jam, mereka terus adu mulut ngehina satu sama lain, nggak ada yang berani ngelerai mereka berdua.

PLAK PLAK GEDIBRAK BRAK GROMPYANG PRANG BROSOTT BROSOOOTTT!! (lebai)

Pukulan telak harisen di kepala Aki dan Saku, sehingga dua orang siap tempur ini jatuh, baru bisa ngebuat mereka berhenti adu mulut. Yang mukul? Cuma ada satu orang pastinya, Mitsuru.

"Tolong berhenti Akihiko, dan kau juga Sakura-san," kata Mitsuru tegas pada dua orang di depannya yang terduduk sambil memegangi kepala mereka. Aki yang nggak terima langsung mencak-mencak.

"Kenapa gue yang dipukul? Harusnya dia aja," kalimatnya terpotong begitu ngeliat Mitsuru ngeluarin aura jahat. Meski juara tinju nasional, tetep aja pengalaman pait waktu dia bikin marah Mitsuru ngebuat dia mikir-mikir buat nerusin kalimatnya. "Cih!" gerutunya.

Sakura meringis, bangkit dan menarik kopernya. Dalam hati, dia juga ngga terima. Yang mulai siapa coba, batinnya. "Senpai, dimana kamarku?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi sambil terus memegangi kepala dan melihat ke arah Mitsuru.

"Suruh aja tidur di luar!" seru Aki yang disambut dengan dua pukulan dari Mitsuru.

"Akihiko, sekali lagi, kamu yang tidur di luar," ancam Mitsuru. "Yukari, antar dia ke kamarnya!" perintah Mitsuru. Yukari yang dari tadi diem aja, langsung ngangguk dan nunjukin arah ke kamar Sakura.

"Lewat sini, Sakura-san," katanya. Sakura mengikuti dalam diam, menyesali kepindahannya ke kota ini.

Setelah langkah mereka tidak terdengar, suasana jadi agak tenang. Akihiko masih ngamuk, tapi nggak terlalu over kayak tadi.

"Aki, lo kenapa?" tanya Shinji. Baru kali ini dia ngeliat temennya ribut-ribut kaya gini.

"Senpai pernah ketemu sama Sakura-san?" tanya Minato yang dijawab anggukan singkat Aki.

"Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Akihiko, demi keselamatanmu sendiri," kata Mitsuru. Akihiko yang nggak punya alasan buat ngelak dari permintaan Mitsuru, dengan enggan ngejelasin semuanya.

* * *

-Flashback-

Dua hari sebelumnya, Iwatodai Strip Mall,

Sekitar jam delapan malem, Akihiko baru pulang dari latihan. Badannya pegel-pegel dari atas sampe bawah. Sejak sembuh dari keseleo gara-gara dijadiin kuda sama penghuni asrama gara-gara kalah main uno, pelatih ngasih dia porsi latihan yang keterlaluan. Bending seratus kali, push up seratus kali, lari tiga puluh keliling, dll. Kalo diurut di kertas dan di pajang, panjangnya bakal setinggi pintu. Biasanya dia bakal makan ato main dulu sebelum pulang ke asrama. Tapi kondisinya yang udah cape banget, bikin dia mikir buat langsung balik dan tidur.

Baru setengah jalan pulang, tepatnya di depan toko buku Bookworm, dia ngeliat kerumunan preman yang ribut-ribut ngga jelas. Di tengah kerumunan itu, ada cewek.

"Neng, mau kemana malem-malem begini sendirian?" goda salah seorang preman itu.

"Iya nih, temenin kita dong," kata yang lain disambut gelak tawa. Meski digoda gimana juga, cewek yang ga terlalu keliatan mukanya itu tetep tenang. Akihiko yang gerah ngeliat tingkah laku mereka, memutuskan untuk ngasi mereka sedikit pelajaran. Tapi belum juga dia sampe, seorang preman udah terpental dari kerumunan, tersungkur di deket dia.

"Anjir ni cewek! Main-main!" seru seorang preman. Tapi, belum sempet preman itu nutup mulutnya, dia udah kena tonjokan telak di dagu. Ngeliat dua orang temennya dihajar, preman lain rame-rame berusaha mukul si cewek. Meski kalah jumlah, cewek itu tetep menang. Dengan sigap dan cepat, dia menghajar semua preman. Akihiko yang niat nolong malah ngga dapet bagian.

Meski udah dihajar abis, ada satu preman yang masih sanggup berdiri dan nyerang dari belakang pake tongkat besi. Insting Aki buat nolong jalan dan dia langsung ngedorong si cewek. Hasilnya, dia yang kena sambit tongkat besi. Untung, dengan semua skillnya sebagai petinju, dia sempet nahan pake tangannya meski tetep aja tersungkur.

"Aw!" seru Aki, menabrak tembok sebagai akibat tumbukan tangan sama besi. Kepalanya ikut kejeduk tembok. Belum sempet dia sadar dari efek samping kepentok tembok, dia denger suara orang dihajar. Waktu ngebuka mata, semua preman udah KO. Di tengah-tengah preman nista itu, si cewek masih berdiri tegak. Sekarang Akihiko bisa ngeliat mukanya dengan jelas.

Hal pertama yang ada di otak dia, cantik. Dengan rambut hitam sepinggang yang memantulkan sinar bulan dengan sempurna, kulit putih pucat (untung punggungnya ngga bolong) dan proporsi tubuh yang ideal. Tangan dan kakinya tidak terlalu berotot seperti layaknya atlet bela diri, namun bahunya yang tegak dan sorot matanya yang tajam serta kuda-kudanya yang mantap mewakili semua postur yang dimiliki seorang ahli. Aki takjub. Baru sekarang dia liat atlet yang ngga kaya atlet.

Sadar diliatin, cewek itu menghampiri Aki. Tapi, bukannya ngebantuin berdiri ato ngucapin makasih, si cewek itu malah dengan sombongnya ngasih pernyataan yang kurang ajar.

"Gue ngga akan bilang makasih, karena tanpa ditolong juga gue mampu," katanya sambil ngeloyor pergi ninggalin Aki yang masih bengong bingung.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Jadi wajar kalo gue kesel setengah mati ama tu makhluk!" seru Aki yang tensinya naik lagi. Semua cuma bisa manggut-manggut setuju. Udah ditolongin ngga bilang makasih ato apalah, malah rese gitu, siapa juga yang ngga kesel?

"Aku mengerti. Kita bicarakan semua ini besok pagi, bagaimana?" tanya Mitsuru yang dijawab oleh anggukan singkat semua, kecuali Aki. "Bagus, sekarang semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing,".

Pagi ini cerah, sebetulnya. Tapi kehadiran anak baru yang terus bikin tensi Aki naik membuat pagi ini kelabu. Begitu mereka ketemu, bawaannya langsung ribut-ribut. Yang ribut Aki sih, tapi cara Sakura nanggepin dengan dingin, cenderung ngga peduli, bikin Aki makin jadi.

"Heh! Lo ngga jantan!" seru Aki yang udah putus asa. Semua yang ada di lobby langsung ngeliat mereka, bingung. Sakura -dengan earphone setia nempel di kuping- yang lagi asik makan pancake dengan sirop jeruk dan potongan stroberi di atasnya (gulp) langsung berenti makan dan ngeliat orang yang dari tadi ribut kaya cewek mau dapet. Rasa-rasanya, dia ngedenger sesuatu yang salah.

"Gue, ngga jantan?" ulangnya bingung. Aki yang sadar ada kesalahan fatal di kalimatnya, langsung ber ah-uh-eng. Sementara Shinji langsung ngakak super kenceng (sekenceng tetangga gue kalo ada yang mau ngelahirin dan teriak dengan lantang, "BAYINYA KELUAAR!! KELUAR BAYINYA KELUARRRR!!" padahal yang hamil cuman kencing di celana sambil berak)

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA, BEGO LU!!" katanya sambil guling-guling di karpet. Yang lainnya juga termasuk Mitsuru, sebenernya ketawa, cuma ngumpet-ngumpet. Males banget kalo selama liburan dijadiin sasaran tinju.

Malu, Aki –dengan muka yang udah kaya kepiting goreng- langsung nendang Shinji dan keluar dari asrama. Setelah keluar dengan sukses sambil ngebanting pintu, giliran Junpei yang ngakak sampe guling-guling.

"Salut buat Sakura-chan karena berhasil membuat Aki salah tingkah!" seru Shinji –masih telentang megap-megap- dan ngacungin dua jempolnya.

"Hebat Sakura!" lanjut Junpei.

"Sakura-san, ada sedikit komentar mungkin?" tanya Fuuka dengan gaya layaknya reporter berita yang lagi nanyain komentar masyarakat tentang naiknya harga elpiji. Sakura yang ngga ngedengerin apa-apa sejak Aki keluar, cuma bisa ngeliat Fuuka dengan pandangan yang artinya kurang lebih, 'Hah? Apaan nih? Lo mau ngasih gue lebih banyak pancake?'. Kira-kira begitu.

* * *

A/N : wiiiishh, fic megaten yang pertama! Setelah memainkan gamenya untuk kedua kali, baru dah kepikiran. Maaf bagi fans Aki yang ngga puas, tolong kasi saran dan ide biar semua puas. Ripiunya ditunggu dengan sepenuh hati!


	2. his anger

**Disclaimer **: ATLUS, A-T-L-U-S

* * *

"Heh! Lo ngga jantan!" seru Aki yang udah putus asa. Semua yang ada di lobby langsung ngeliat mereka, bingung. Sakura -dengan earphone setia nempel di kuping- yang lagi asik makan pancake dengan sirop jeruk dan potongan stroberi di atasnya langsung berenti makan dan ngeliat orang yang dari tadi ribut kaya cewek mau dapet.

"Gue ngga jantan?" ulangnya

* * *

Hagakure Ramen Shop, Iwatodai Strip Mall,

'Sialan kunyuuk, sialaaaaan!' batin Akihiko sambil nyeruput beef ramen porsi besar dengan ekstra kerupuk ikan dan bawang goreng. Sudah lima mangkok ramen tak berdosa dilahap dengan nafsu membara dan sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Pengunjung lain yang melihat kelakuan tak senonoh ini mulai merasa jijik dan duduk agak mepet pintu keluar. Bahkan pemilik toko, tampak tidak sanggup lagi meladeni tuan besar kita yang sedang darah tinggi ini.

"Tambah!" pinta Aki pada pemilik toko (sebut saja Bang Ramen) yang udah pasrah. Bang Ramen hanya bisa membatin dengan penuh kepiluan dan kesedihan. Untung aja Bang Ramen lagi puasa, kalo ngga Aki udah tinggal nama (BOHOOOOONGGGG!! BANG RAMEN TUKANG BOHOOONGGGG!!).

"Cepetan Bang! Mau gua hantam?" bentak Aki sambil ngegebrak meja. Dibentak sedemikian rupa, si abang (yang sebenernya bermental tahu ini) langsung mengeluarkan ajian sakti yaitu membuat ramen dengan kecepatan mencatat. Tapi dasar lagi sensi, Aki tetep ngamuk walau ramen ekstra ekstra gede udah nangkring di depan dia.

'Mimpi apa gue, dapet pengunjung kelakuannya kaya macan kabur kelaperan gini,' keluh Bang Ramen dalam hati (ya iyalah dalem ati, kalo dibilangin langsung ke macan lapernya bisa-bisa Bang Ramen dijadiin topping ramen).

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah puas melahap sepuluh mangkuk ramen, Aki mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang tetap ramping meskipun makan seperti orang yang hibernasi selama tiga puluh bulan tiga puluh hari. Tapi tetap, kata-kata 'Lo ngga jantan' terdengar berulang-ulang di kepalanya kaya lagu baru Melly Goeslaw.

"KAMPREEEET!!" teriak Aki frustrasi mengagetkan seantero wilayah Iwatodai Mall. Bahkan di pet shop terdekat, semua kucing langsung mengembik, semua burung mencicit dan semua hamster menggonggong gara-gara jeritan melengking ala gadis yang dilontarkan Aki. Puas menjerit, dia bangkit dan bayar, terus keluar dengan gaya berandalan (tangannya dimasukin ke saku, dia buka pintu pake kaki).

Diluar, matahari mengeluarkan pancaran sinar yang amat-sangat-panas sekali. Bunyi 'Miiiiing... Miiiingg' yang dikeluarkan serangga musim panas bergema dimana-mana. Anak-anak berlarian keluar rumah mencari tukang es krim. Kegerahan, nyaris saja Aki masuk lagi ke dalam toko ramen. Tapi sebelum Aki masuk, toko itu langsung tutup. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh semua toko di Mall ini. Tampaknya, Bang Ramen ngasih jarkom ke semua toko untuk tutup dulu sampai si macan laper ini pergi.

Ngga ada tempat berteduh, Aki memutuskan untuk pulang dan menenangkan diri. Sesampainya di depan asrama, Aki mematung sejenak. Kira-kira lima menit semedi di depan pintu, akhirnya dia buka pintu sambil menarik nafas panjang, berharap Sakura sedang pergi.

Didepannya, tepatnya di atas sofa, ada sesuatu. Sesosok manusia yang duduk dengan rambut putih panjang menutupi mukanya. Kulitnya pucat dan ada sebuah senyum ganjil menghiasi wajahnya.

Aki shock, kaget. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat bentuk rupa setiap anggota asrama. 'Junpei, Minato dan Fuuka rambutnya pendek. Shinji ama Yukari ngga terlalu gondrong. Mitsuru rambutnya merah. Lagian nggak ada satupun penghuni asrama yang kulitnya pucet kaya setan begitu. Jangan-jangan,' batinnya.

Meski terkesan uke, Aki adalah seorang lelaki sejati (maaf bagi yang suka sama Aki uke version!!) dan logikanya masih jalan. Dia pikir ini cuma ilusi musim panas. Lalu dia keluar, menutup pintu dengan rapat dan membukanya lagi. Sekarang, di atas sofa udah nggak ada apa-apa. Sebagai gantinya si sosok itu pindah ke depan pintu, berhadapan langsung dengan Aki.

Keringat dingin mengalir di leher Aki yang jenjang. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari mata sosok di depannya yang berwarna merah darah. Senyum ganjil yang tadi sudah tidak ada, muka sosok itu jadi lebih serius. Tangannya terulur ke depan, berusaha meraih Aki. Mulutnya terbuka seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"A, ki," kata sosok itu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Aki. Mendengar namanya disebut, dia menelan ludah dan teriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!! HANTUUUU!! KUNTILANAK BABI NGEPEEEETTT!!" jerit Aki sambil lari tunggang-langgang ke atas, meninggalkan si hantu sendirian di lobby asrama. Setelah sosok Aki tidak lagi terlihat, gelak tawa langsung memenuhi ruangan. Rupanya semua ini sudah direncanakan. Semua orang -minus Mitsuru, keluar dari balik sofa tempat awal si hantu.

"Heheii, liat ngga reaksinya Akihiko-senpai?" kata Junpei. "Lucu yaaaa," lanjutnya sambil mesem-mesem.

"Tapi kasian dia," kata Fuuka memelas.

"Udahlah Fuuka, sekali-sekali kan nggak apa-apa. Lagipula ini semua ide Shinjiro-senpai, iya kan?" kata Junpei sambil merangkul Fuuka.

"Memang ideku, tapi kalian semua terlibat!" kata Shinji yang sekarang melihat Junpei dengan tatapan kematian. Junpei tidak melihat tatapan senpainya ini, tapi dia merasa ada hawa dingin menusuk tulang menjalar di punggungnya.

"Tapi Sakura, kau hebat juga," kata Yukari pada Sakura yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia menaruh lensa kontaknya di atas meja, melepas wig dan mengikat rambutnya. "Aku pernah jadi setan di rumah hantu selama dua tahun berturut-turut, waktu itu lagi festival kebudayaan sih," katanya.

"Hoo, pantesan begitu menjiwai," kata Minato. "Udah pengalaman sih," lanjutnya sambil memasang earphone dan tenggelam dalam musik.

"Tapi, ngga apa-apa nih?" tanya Sakura pada Shinji. "Dia kan ngga suka sama aku," katanya lagi. Pertanyaan ini tidak dijawab dengan kata-kata, hanya sebuah senyum tipis penuh makna dan rencana gila. Sakura mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dan menelan ludahnya.

.

Dikamarnya, Aki masuk ke kolong tempat tidur. Ngeringkuk kaya sapi ber-IQ tinggi yang sadar mau dipotong. Mulutnya udah komat-kamit baca doa. Dari doa buka puasa, doa sebelum makan, doa bercermin, doa masuk kamar mandi, sampe doa mau tidur. Sebenernya dia mau ngusir setan atau mau buka puasa sambil ngaca di kamar mandi sih?

Setelah tenang dan kenyang (makan apa dia di kolong kasur?) Aki keluar kamar dan turun ke bawah, melihat keadaan. Ternyata ia sudah sembunyi selama lima jam. Di luar hari sudah gelap dan hal ini semakin diperkuat dengan fakta bahwa hari ini tidak ada bulan. Di bawah banyak suara-suara yang familiar.

"Hei, Aki!" kata Shinji dari arah meja makan sambil mesem-mesem. Semuanya, kecuali Sakura yang pura-pura baca koran, juga ikutan mesem-mesem waktu ngeliat Aki.

"Hei," katanya. Seketika terdapat sebuah fase keheningan yang tidak enak dimana Aki merasa ditelanjangi oleh tatapan mereka semua. Ditambah senyum ganjil di wajah mereka membuat ia merasa dikuliti hidup-hidup.

"A..ada apa ini?" tanyanya. Shinji bangkit dan menghampiri Aki. Lalu, ia merangkulkan tangannya ke leher Aki. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Aki dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan mesra.

"Mmm...Aki," "Kamu takut hantu ya?" tanyanya. Wajah Aki langsung merah sampai telinga.

"Wowow, Senpai, maluu yaaaaa??" goda Junpei. Semuanya langsung tertawa, kecuali Sakura yang semakin tenggelam dalam koran dan Aki yang speechless.

"JADI INI ULAH KALIAN??" teriak Aki setelah sindroma speechless-nya sembuh. Diteriakin begitu semuanya malah makin ngakak.

"Hahaha..haha..hah," Shinji tertawa sampai sesak. "Bahkan Sakura-chan rela jadi hantunya, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" katanya lagi.

Mendengar nama Sakura disebut, aura 'mati aja lo semua' yang mengeliling Aki langsung berubah jadi aura neraka. Matanya jadi putih, di kepalanya keluar tanduk, di mulutnya keluar taring dan dia kejang-kejang (lebai). Yang bener, Aki langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi marah yang sangat. Ia melihat ke arah sofa dan berjalan menghampiri pelaku utama peristiwa tadi siang.

"HEH!" kata Aki ngegebrak meja, membuat semuanya berhenti tertawa. Sakura kaget dan berjengit. Lalu ia menurunkan koran pelan-pelan dan melihat raja setan di depannya siap mendamprat dia lagi.

"Ya..senpai..," katanya lemah. 'Baru dua hari udah kena damprat dua kali, nasib gue,' batinnya.

"BERANI-BERANINYA LO BIKIN RENCANA KAYAK GINI!" bentak Aki.

"Aki..aki..kalem Ki, bukan begitu ceritanya," kata Shinji menenangkan.

"KALIAN NGEBELA DIA?" tanya Aki. "LO NGEBELA DIA SHINJI??" katanya lagi. Tidak ada yang berani membantah. Sejak awal Sakura sudah dijanjikan keselamatan dunia demi terlaksananya rencana ini. Jadi wajar kalau Shinji dan yang lainnya membela Sakura.

"Sanada-senpai," kata Sakura sambil bangkit. Akihiko menoleh tidak suka dengan tatapan kematian yang menusuk dan menghantam.

"Sebaiknya, mulai saat ini lo ati-ati. Gue ngga peduli siapa lo dan apa yang ada di belakang lo," katanya sambil menunjuk hidung Sakura. Setelah meng-ultimatum Sakura atas semua perbuatan yang direncanakan oleh teman-temannya sendiri, Aki kembali ke kamarnya.

Suasana tegang menyelimuti lounge asrama meski tanda-tanda keberadaan Aki sudah hilang. Tidak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun. Udara yang mereka hirup jadi lebih berat. Keheningan yang menyesakkan menyelimuti mereka.

"Jadi gimana nih?" tanya Junpei. Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab.

"Tampaknya kali ini kita kelewatan," sesal Shinji. Tidak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dibenaknya reaksi Aki yang seperti ini. Sejak dulu Aki tidak pernah mengamuk meski dijahili sehebat apapun. Baru kali ini.

Lagi-lagi semua diam. Keheningan ini pecah ketika Sakura berjalan dengan gontai arah pintu.

"Sakura-san, mau kemana?" tanya Fuuka.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan tidak menoleh. Ia hanya mematung sebentar, lalu pergi keluar.

.

Sudah seminggu lamanya sejak peristiwa itu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda perbaikan. Akihiko mendiamkan semua orang dan Sakura lebih sering ada di luar. Mitsuru yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini bingung melihat sikap mereka. Kebingungan ini berubah ketika Shinji menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi kalian penyebab utama kejadian ini?" bentak Mitsuru pada penghuni asrama. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka hanya menundukkan kepala dan diam. "Kalian tahu, korbannya bukan hanya Akihiko saja, Sakura juga!" katanya lagi.

"Maaf Mitsuru," kata Shinji.

"Kau harusnya minta maaf pada mereka berdua, terlebih pada Sakura!"

"Kami sudah mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada Aki, tapi ia tidak mau dengar."

"Kami juga sudah minta maaf pada Sakura-san, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak merespon," kata Fuuka.

Mitsuru hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu bahwa teman-temannya sudah berusaha mendamaikan mereka. Namun selama dua orang itu tidak berada di jalan yang sama, tidak memiliki pandangan yang sama, sampai kapanpun usaha mereka untuk mengembalikan suasana yang damai tidak akan pernah terlaksana.

Ketika mereka sedang berdiskusi mengenai masalah ini, Aki turun. Ia memakai kaus merah tipis, yang terlihat sangat cocok menempel di tubuhnya yang berotot, dan celana panjang warna gading. Ia hanya mengangguk sekilas pada Mitsuru dan mengacuhkan teman-temannya yang lain, ketika ia melihat mereka berkumpul di ruang makan. Setelah salam singkat tak bersahabat itu, ia keluar meninggalkan semua orang termenung diliputi perasaan bersalah.

'Masalah ini harus selesai, apapun halangannya,' batin Mitsuru.

* * *

A/N : waah, chapter dua. Huee, progressnya agak ngaret soalnya kudu pinter-pinter ngatur jadwal. Kelas tiga udah ngga bisa main-main lagi. Hhhh... eniwei, reviewnya ditunggu!!

* * *

**Balada Sakura dan author**

Suatu hari,

Sakura : (tiba-tiba keluar dari komputer) "Woi author geblek, kenapa gue sial melulu?"

Author : (di depan meja belajar, sibuk sendiri)

Sakura : "WOOOIIII!!" (teriak dengan taraf intensitas setara supernova)

Author : (tetep diem, ngga bergeming)

Sakura : "Apaan sih, sok-sok ngga mau jawab. Dasar author ga kreatip, lumutan, buduk, kudisan, kecoak, tikus.."

Author : (mulai merasa terganggu)

Sakura : "..ngga pernah mandi, ngupil aja, mesum.."

Author : "Sakura.."

Sakura : "..nilai ulangan agamanya jelek, kewarganegaraan juga, waktu pelajaran seni rupa dicaci maki sama guru.."

Author : "Saku.."

Sakura : "..maen game strategi kagak becus, suram, ngitung dua kali tiga jadi lima.."

Author : "Sa.."

Sakura : "..suka molor di angkot, nyusahin si kaka, pelupa.."

Author : (ngga tahan) "SAKUURAAAA!!"

Sakura : (kaget)

Author : "Lo tau ngga siih kalo gue tuh cape, cape!! Tugas, ulangan, les, peer, ngurusin kura-kura, dan sekarang nambah lagi ngurusin lo!! Ngerti dikit napaaaaa??"

Sakura : (bengong)

Author : "Dasar lo kaga beterimakasih ama gue! Gue bikin lo lebih menderita lagi mampuuuus loooo!! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" (udah despret)

Sakura : "Waduh!" (garuk-garuk)


	3. when the thunder strikes

**Disclaimer **: ATLUS, ATLUS, ATLUS, ATLUS, dan akan selalu ATLUS.

* * *

Hari berlalu, malam berganti. Musim panas masih menunjukkan taringnya yang ganas, membakar setiap inci kehidupan di muka bumi dengan panas yang membara. Menghantam dan menusuk tengkuk yang tak terlindungi seutuhnya. Melelehkan es krim impian yang belum sempat dilahap.

Namun, suatu ciri khas lain –selain sengatan matahari yang menyakitkan mata, hujan adalah hal wajib di musim panas. Langit menumpahkan jutaan galon air yang dikandungnya sesekali. Mengguyur tanah berdebu yang gersang dan kering dengan secercah harapan akan kehidupan. Mengisi relung yang hampa dengan kesejukkan dan aroma yang khas.

Meski dinantikan oleh semua makhluk hidup, hujan di musim panas bukanlah seseuatu yang diharapkan. Karena intensitas air yang ditumpahkan melebihi kadar, akibat dari penguapan yang berlebihan. Ditambah elektron-elektron saling berlawanan kutub yang memenuhi awan gelap penuh uap air, hujan ini justru lebih sering ditakuti.

Sebuah kilatan yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul di angkasa, diiringi suara ledakan kencang. Hari ini –hari yang seharusnya dijadikan hari pertama sekolah, hujan lebat diiringi sambaran petir yang sahut menyahut datang. Turun sejak pagi buta, ia membanjiri jalan-jalan dengan air, menghiasi langit yang gelap tak bersahabat dengan sinar-sinar amarah dan ledakan.

Tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda kehidupan di jalan. Semuanya memilih diam di dalam rumahnya masing-masing, meringkuk di dalam selimut atau berkumpul bersama keluarga masing-masing –memastikan diri ada dalam keadaan yang aman.

Namun, hal yang berbeda terjadi di asrama. Hampir semua penghuni pergi, mengurus urusan masing-masing. Semuanya, kecuali seseorang.

Sakura memilih diam dan menjaga asrama sementara teman-temannya pergi. Ia duduk meringkuk di salah satu sudut ruangan lounge asrama –tepatnya di dekat meja makan. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dalam gelap. Tubuhnya berjengit ketika kilauan berbahaya muncul dan ledakan keras terdengar. Dari semua musim yang ada di dunia ini, hujan badai seperti ini adalah hal yang paling ditakutinya.

Semakin lama, jumlah petir yang muncul semakin banyak. Hujan pun semakin lebat. Ia semakin memeluk dirinya, berusaha bertahan menghadapi ketakutannya yang paling dalam. Air matanya pelan-pelan tumpah.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk. Sewaktu Sakura bangkit untuk melihat siapa yang datang, sebuah petir menyambar. Jaraknya yang cukup dekat dengan bangunan asrama membuat sinarnya terlihat sangat terang dan ledakan yang ditimbulkan sangat memekakkan telinga.

"AHH!" jeritnya dan ia pun kembali ke posisi meringkuknya –tidak lagi peduli dengan siapa yang datang. Ia menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya. Air matanya mulai tidak terkontrol dan ia menangis sesengukan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Namun, itu tidak terlalu berguna ketika petir datang lagi dan –lagi-lagi, ia menjerit. Ia semakin memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Sementara orang yang baru masuk itu –seorang pemuda dengan rambut abu-abu yang basah dari atas sampai bawah dan bernafas terengah-engah karena habis berlari secepat yang ia bisa di bawah guyuran hujan, terduduk di depan pintu. Kelelahan, ia bahkan tidak sanggup berdiri.

Setelah mengumpulkan tenaganya, ia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk segera mandi dan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Namun, niatnya itu urung dilaksanakan ketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya meringkuk dan menangis di pojok ruangan. Rambutnya yang hitam terurai menutupi wajahnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Sesaat ia terpaku kepada sosok itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Petir menyambar lagi dan sosok itu merintih, menangis.

"Kaa-san," katanya. "Maaf, kaa-san."

Pemuda itu bermaksud menghampirinya, ketika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kejadian yang –ia percaya, didalangi oleh orang yang ada di depannya ini. Sejenak ia diam dan menimang-nimang keputusan yang harus dipilih, sebelum akhirnya naik ke atas dan mengeringkan dirinya.

Selesai mandi, ia turun kebawah –masih dengan handuk melingkar di bahunya yang bidang. Ia bermaksud mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, karena tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis dan cacing-cacing dalam perut sudah mulai meminta jatah makanan. Di bawah, ia mendapati sosok itu masih ada. Masih meringkuk, masih menangis, masih bergetar.

Ia berusaha mengacuhkannya. Pura-pura tidak melihat dan fokus mencari makanan. Pura-pura tidak peduli akan keadaannya, meski ia sudah mengamati untuk waktu yang lama. Ia membuka lemari makanan dan berusaha mencari dalam gelap, namun yang ditemukannya hanya rintihan penuh luka dari sosok itu.

"Ma..af, kaa-san maafkan aku."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Setelah meraba-raba dan menemukan sebungkus keripik kentang, ia berjalan menghampiri sosok itu dan duduk di atas kursi. Ia merobek bungkus keripik dan mulai melahapnya. Kaget dengan keberadaan suara yang asing, sosok itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Sen..AAH!!" katanya. Kalimat itu terputus dan diganti oleh jeritan lagi ketika gelegar petir tanpa kilat menyambar dengan suara kencang. Air matanya jatuh lagi.

Pemuda itu berhenti makan. Ia melihat butiran air mata yang bening jatuh. Batinnya luruh melihat betapa rapuhnya orang ini, gadis belia ini. Ia bangkit dan ikut duduk di lantai, di sampingnya.

"Takut petir?" tanyanya memecah perhatian gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Lagi-lagi, jawabannya hanyalah gerakan kepala yang menandakan ia tidak tahu.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu. Kedua orang itu duduk berdampingan dalam diam untuk waktu yang lama. Meski ingin segera bangkit dan pergi, nurani pemuda itu memintanya untuk tetap disini dan menemani gadis itu lebih lama. Untuk beberapa lama, yang terdengar hanya suara hujan dan nafas mereka.

"Senpai, maaf," kata gadis itu, memecah kesunyian. Kepalanya menunduk, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut. Dia tampak tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tidak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"Maaf soal hantu itu, maaf soal kekurang ajaran yang terjadi pada hari pertama kita bertemu di jalan itu, maaf karena aku pindah kesini, maaf untuk semuanya," kata gadis itu. Setiap kata yang diucapkan olehnya mengandung rasa penyesalan yang amat sangat.

"Sakura," kata pemuda itu lembut. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya ia akan meminta maaf dengan cara seperti ini. Sakura menoleh ketika namanya disebut dan tersenyum. Ia lalu tertawa kecil, meski air matanya masih keluar. Pemuda itu bingung. "Kenapa kamu?" tanyanya.

"Haha, ini pertama kalinya kau memanggil namaku senpai," katanya lirih. Ia masih tertawa-tawa ketika petir yang lain menyambar dan ia menjerit. "AAH!!"

"Huh, itu karma karena terus-terusan menngerjaiku!" kata pemuda itu. Sekarang giliran ia yang tertawa kecil.

"Tidak lucu,senpai!" seru Sakura –masih memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, lucu sekali tau! Jago berantem takut sama petir, lucu!" balas pemuda itu sambil terus tertawa-tawa. Bukan tawa terbahak-bahak, hanya senyum tipis menghina.

Sakura tidak membalas. Malah, matanya menerawang jauh. Air mata mulai berlinang di matanya, siap untuk tumpah kapanpun. Pemuda itu kaget melihat perubahan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba darinya.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Ibuku," kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang, "meninggal waktu hujan petir begini."

"Eh?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya, beliau meninggal ketika umurku lima tahun. Gara-gara kecelakaan. Waktu itu hujan badai seperti ini juga. Kalo ngga salah waktu itu aku pulang sekolah. Kejadiannya cepet banget," katanya lesu. "Waktu itu jalanan licin banget. Tiba-tiba ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi yang selip. Mobil itu muter-muter ke arahku. Aku terlalu kaget buat ngehindar, tapi ibu mendorongku dan.." lanjutnya, terpotong. Ia tampak tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"...dan beliau ditabrak –menggantikan diriku, meninggal di tempat. Tempat itu jadi..lautan darah," katanya terbata-bata. "Darahnya ngalir kemana-mana gara-gara air hujan. Awalnya aku cuma bisa ngeliat darah aja, nempel di tangan dan kakiku. Tapi kilat yang menyambar membuat semuanya terlihat dengan jelas. Sosok ibuku yang tergeletak ngga bernyawa, tas belanja ibu yang terlempar, gaun putihnya, semuanya dilumuri oleh darah. Darah, darah, merah. Semuanya merah dan hitam. Semua.." katanya. Air mata mulai tumpah lagi.

"Sakura, jangan diteruskan," kata pemuda itu. Ia syok mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang menghantui gadis ini. Tidak pernah terbesit sekalipun dibenaknya bahwa ada masa lalu semengerikan itu dalam hidupnya, meski ia juga sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Waktu pemakaman, ayah menghajar aku habis-habisan. Aku masih ngga ngerti. Sampai kemarin, sebelum aku pindah," kata Sakura –yang sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

"Sakura, cukup!" perintah pemuda itu.

"Dia bilang..dia bilang, katanya aku yang harusnya..harusnya mati. Bukan ibu. Bukan orang yang paling dia cintai. Harusnya aku, katanya. Aku ngga seharusnya ada..aku," isaknya terpotong.

"Sakura!" seru pemuda itu. Ia memegang pundak Sakura dan mencengkramnya dengan erat. "Sudah cukup! Jangan teruskan!" perintahnya.

"Aku juga ngga mau..ibu mati. Aku ngga mau. Kalau bisa aku aja..aku aja yang mati!!" seru Sakura putus asa. Ia menangis dan terisak. Tak sanggup menahan kesedihan dan kenangan menyakitkan yang dimilikinya. Pemuda itu kini memeluknya, membiarkan ia menangis di pelukannya. Sakura terus terisak, menumpahkan semuanya.

"Tenanglah," kata pemuda itu sambil mengusap punggung Sakura. Mengelus rambutnya yang halus dan wangi. Memeluknya semakin erat ketika gadis itu terisak lagi. Sesaat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Tidak ingin kehilangan perasaan aneh menyenangkan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan, ia mempererat pelukannya.

Sementara Sakura –masih menangis, merasa nyaman ada dalam pelukan pemuda ini. Ia merasa bebas menangis dan bebas menjerit sesukanya. Bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia mencium wangi sabun dari tubuh pemuda ini setiap kali menarik nafas. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sentuhan tangannya yang besar dan hangat di kepala dan punggungnya, lengan yang kuat sekaligus lembut di waktu yang sama, suara detak jantung yang teratur –yang sangat menenangkan, dan suara yang membiusnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan kedua kelopak matanya mulai tertutup.

"Terima kasih, senpai," bisiknya. Lalu ia terlelap dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Merasa sangat nyaman dan aman, sehingga ia merasa semua kesedihannya hilang.

"Hei!" kata pemuda itu ketika Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Jangan tidur!" serunya. Tapi terlambat, gadis di pelukannya sudah terlelap. Ia menatap tidak percaya. Sesaat, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Namun, begitu ia melihat wajah Sakura yang terlelap dengan damai, akal sehatnya mulai hilang. Rasanya ia ingin terus memeluknya. Ingin terus melihat wajahnya. Ingin terus merasakan kehangatan yang didapat dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan menaruh Sakura di sampingnya –bersandar pada bahunya.

Hujan mulai reda. Tidak ada lagi petir yang bergemuruh dan kilat yang menyambar. Pemuda itu mulai merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat. Kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Ia menguap dan merinding ketika udara dingin merayap menusuk tulangnya. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura perlahan, tidak ingin membuat gadis itu terbangun. Merangkulnya di pinggang, memastikan Sakura tidak akan kemana-mana dan tidak akan menangis lagi. Ia mencium rambutnya yang wangi, berusaha mengingat wangi lembut itu. Rasa kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya dan membuatnya menutup mata pelan-pelan.

"Sama-sama, Sakura," bisiknya lembut lalu menguap. Setelah menguap, ia memejamkan mata dan tertidur. Diiringi oleh rintik hujan dan detak jantung masing-masing yang seirama, mereka tidur berdampingan di lounge asrama ketika pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan siluet banyak orang.

* * *

A/N : Statement mengenai sebuah fakta mengejutkan yang baru aja saya buat adalah Akihiko Sanada adalah seorang pemuda juga. Ngga bisa ngontrol emosi, maen peluk-peluk anak orang, mana pake ngelus-ngelus lagi!! HIAAAAAAA, gue merinding jijai ngebaca fic buatan sendiri. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! –ditimpuk grand piano-

Huufff, tapi sudahlah, toh namanya juga romansa anak muda to? Masa-masa ngga bisa ngontrol emosi, ngga bisa ngontrol nafsu, dsb.dsb.

Ah, maaffffffff banget (ketularan Sakura hobi minta maaf) kalo chapter ini lambat mampus. Dihajar UTS dan try out-try out, juga kebodohan saya dalam merangkai kata-kata. Bagi yang nungguin (kaya yang ada aja, hahahahiks,) maaf yaaa!!

Mana pake ikutan nangis waktu Sakura cerita soal ibunya lagi, AUTHOR MACAM APA SAYAA?? nangis gara-gara fic sendiri,

Dan chapter ini ga ada humornya sama sekali, geblek banget gue. Maaf yah, otaknya lagi konslet, kaga sanggup bikin humor sedikitpun. Tapi kalo ngerasa cukup membuat ngakak, terima kasih yaa.

mana BGM nya 'Blurry eyes' accoustic guitar version lagi..

huaaaaaa,

Oya, saya juga mau bilang makasih buat :

**violinist9091**, yang udah ngasih masukan yang berguna banget!! Teruslah memberikan saya pencerahan!! –dihajar-

**shara sherenia**, sori kalo nyangka yaoi. Namun, seperti yang tertera dan tersurat di profil saya yang geje mampus itu, kapasitas otak saya ngga dirancang buat bikin adegan yaoi ato yuri. Bikin chapter ini aja udah pake koprol sama sikap lilin dulu biar ngga getek, gimana bikin yang heboh? Huahahahaha.. bisa-bisa gue nelen tipi..

terus soal byakko dan genbunya, yah bisa diliat kan? Byakkonya Aki, Genbunya Sakura. Ngga menutup kemungkinan ada suzaku ama seiryuu juga sih, tapi karena SuzaSei emang musuh bebuyutan sekaligus pair favorit gue kalo lagi ngehayal, jadinya kudu digodok dulu idenya biar ngga jadi garing. Huekhehehehe.

yah, makasih udah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini. Dimohon reviewnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!! Banzaiiii.

**tazzualdehid**


	4. welcome to gekkou high!

**Disclaimer : Persona 3 by ATLUS, Tennis no Oujisama by Takeshi Konomi**

* * *

Pagi ini cerah, meski kemarin ada hujan badai. Semua orang di asrama sudah sibuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi sekolah. Kecuali dua orang yang tertidur di lounge asrama.

Ketika cahaya pagi matahari yang menyilaukan menerpa dirinya, Sakura menggeliat dan membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Namun, ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang aneh di hadapannya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya bukanlah pemandangan yang biasa dilihatnya setiap pagi. Ini bukan kamarnya.

Ia bermaksud membuka selimut yang menutupi dirinya ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu di pinggang dan punggungnya. Ia juga mendengar suara disampingnya. Kaget, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu sedang menguap. Wajahnya sangat dekat, sehingga ia bisa mencium wangi pemuda itu. Begitu si pemuda selesai menguap, ia juga melihat ke arah Sakura. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang mereka berdua lihat.

"Ahem, bukannya bermaksud mengganggu ya, tapi hari ini sekolah loh!" kata seseorang, mengagetkan mereka berdua. Mereka berdua melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat teman-temannya sedang menonton mereka. Senyum-senyum sinting menghiasi wajah mereka semua.

"AAAAAAAAA!!" jerit Sakura –yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya, sambil mendorong pemuda itu sekuat tenaga dan bangkit. Mukanya merah merona sampai telinga, kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Nafasnya tercekat, tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Si pemuda –yang kaget karena didorong, mengerjapkan matanya. Setelah ia juga sadar sepenuhnya dan menyadari apa yang terjadi, mukanya ikut-ikutan merah. Melihat reaksi dua orang ini, teman-temannya malah tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"HUAHHAA!! Senpai tadi malem ngapain aja??" tanya Junpei seraya menutup mulutnya seolah terkejut. Padahal ia hanya menyembunyikan tawa bodohnya.

"Heeii Aki, lo ngga ngapa-ngapain anak orang kan?" tanya Shinji jahil.

"Sakura-san, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Minato yang langsung disambut takjub oleh teman-temannya. Tidak biasanya Minato ikut-ikutan menjahili seseorang seperti ini. Mendengar pertanyaan Minato, Sakura semakin merah.

"Waa, Sakura-chan jadi meraaah!!" goda Yukari. "Pasti inget tadi malem diapa-apain sama senpai yaaaa?" katanya disambut gelak tawa oleh semua. Aki dan Sakura nggak mampu berkata apa-apa. Speechless total. Muka dua orang itu udah merah banget kaya tomat diblender sama cat warna merah.

"Sudahlah kalian," kata Mitsuru yang ikut tersenyum –namun anehnya, mengarahkan pandangan mematikan kepada mereka berdua. "Kalian berdua, sebaiknya bersiap. Kalian tidak mau terlambat masuk sekolah kan?" katanya pada Akihiko dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Aki hanya mengangguk singkat dan berjalan ke kamar masing-masing dengan wajah merah padam, sementara teman-temannya masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tanpa kita ikut campur-pun, masalah ini selesai kan?" kata Fuuka kalem, setelah selesai tertawa.

"Tapi gimana ceritanya bisa sampe kaya gitu?" tanya Junpei, pikirannya kemana-mana. "Masa mereka udah cape 'begitu' terus ketiduran?" tanya Junpei lagi. Mendengar omongan geblek Junpei, Shinji tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Aki 'begitu'an, HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" tawanya sampe terguling-guling di lantai. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan adegan Aki yang, -sensor-.

"Shinji-senpai, jangan berlebihan. Malu diliat orang," kata Ken dengan bijak.

"Shinjiro Aragaki!" bentak Mitsuru galak tiba-tiba, sekonyong-konyong. Shinji yang kaget berhenti guling-guling dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Mitsuru. Baru kali ini ia dipanggil secara lengkap. Pernah ia dipanggil 'Aragaki' oleh Mitsuru, tapi itu cerita lama.

"Mitsu..ru?" tanya Shinji –mengerutkan jidatnya.

"Se..senpai? Ada apa?" tanya Yukari. Tidak pernah ia melihat senpai-nya yang satu ini sampai hilang kontrol dan membentak orang lain.

"Berhenti tertawa dan cepat ke sekolah," jawab Mitsuru sambil keluar asrama dan meninggalkan teman-temannya di dalam asrama, kebingungan. Suasana asrama jadi tegang, persis sama seperti waktu Aki meng-ultimatum Sakura. Hening dan senyap secara bersamaan. Mengalirkan arus listrik tidak bersahabat ke sistem syaraf penghuni lain.

"Apa sindrom marah-marah ngga jelas itu menular?" tanya Ken tak lama kemudian. Semua orang hanya bisa angkat bahu, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada anggota senior mereka yang satu itu.

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Mood Mitsuru-senpai lagi jelek banget dan aku ngga mau gara-gara itu kita semua didamprat," kata Yukari sambil berlari ke arah pintu, disusul oleh Minato –yang tetap santai dan cool dengan earphone menempel setia di telinganya. Segera setelah Yukari dan Minato pergi, Shinjiro dan Ken berangkat –meninggalkan Fuuka dan Aigis berdua saja (Koromaru ngga diitung –sekedar info buat yang ngga tau, Koromaru adalah seekor anjing ras berbulu putih dan bermata merah yang dipungut oleh penghuni asrama).

"Yamagishi-san, mari berangkat," ajak Aigis datar. Fuuka menggeleng.

"Aku mau pergi sama Sakura-san aja, kalo-kalo dia ngga tau jalan ke sekolah," jawab Fuuka. "Dan panggil saja aku Fuuka," lanjutnya. Mendengar jawaban dan permintaan Fuuka, Aigis tampak berpikir.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Yama...Fuuka-san dan Sakura-san. Boleh?" tanya Aigis. Fuuka menjawab dengan anggukan singkat.

Mereka berdua duduk di lounge, menunggu Sakura. Tak lama kemudian Sakura turun. Rambutnya yang diurai masih basah, meninggalkan bekas air di seragam musim panasnya. Ia menenteng tas sekolahnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain memegang lehernya. .

"Sakura-san, mari berangkat bersama-sama, " ajak Aigis –ketika ia menyadari keberadaan Sakura, sambil bangkit. Fuuka ikut bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura-san belum tau sekolah kan?" tanyanya.

"Ugh, ya. Tolong ya, Yamagishi-san dan?" tanya Sakura pada Aigis –masih memegang leher. Ia tampak sedang memijat lehernya.

"Aigis," jawab Aigis singkat. "Sebaiknya kita tidak membuang waktu, Yama..Fuuka-san," kata Aigis sambil meninggalkan Sakura dan Fuuka.

"Ayo, Sakura-san!" kata Fuuka. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti mereka berdua –masih memegang dan memijat lehernya yang kaku.

* * *

SMU Gekkoukan,

Padahal hari masih pagi, tapi sekolah sudah dipenuh dengan berbagai kesibukan. Sementara itu, siswa-siswi memasuki pintu gerbang dengan semangat perjuangan kemerdekaan. Mereka tampak bersemangat sekali menghadapi hari pertama masuk sekolah ini. Kerinduan mereka akan teman-teman dan ulangan super menyebalkan dari guru-guru mungkin jadi penyebab semangat mereka. Tapi, mungkin juga tidak.

Sakura, Fuuka dan Aigis sudah sampai. Sosok Sakura yang semampai membuat ia tampak mencolok. Rambut panjangnya yang sudah kering dan melambai karena tertiup angin, membuat semua orang terpana. Fuuka dan Aigis –yang sejak tadi mengamati perubahan tingkah laku beberapa orang siswa karena melihat Sakura, hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran karena teman-temannya mendadak tertawa-tawa. "Ja..jangan bilang kalian masih membayangkan kejadian tadi!" serunya dengan wajah merona yang membuatnya semakin menarik perhatian.

"Bukan kok, iya kan Aigis?" tanya Fuuka pada Aigis, meminta dukungan. Aigis mengangguk kecil tanda setuju, meski wajah 'datar'nya masih tertawa. "Ayo masuk!" katanya sambil berjalan menuju gerbang, diikuti Sakura yang masih merah dan Aigis.

* * *

Hari ini, sekolah dimulai dengan adanya acara pidato sambutan yang membosankan dari kepala sekolah. Semua murid bersiap-siap menahan kantuk yang amat ketika kepala sekolah mulai berpidato. Ada yang menahan kelopak matanya dengan puntung rokok, ada yang memakai alat kejut jantung untuk menyadarkan dirinya, ada juga yang rela memakan satu kilo cabe rawit demi menjaga kesadaran. Namun, ada beberapa siswa yang belum juga pidatonya mulai sudah tertidur. Salah satunya adalah Junpei dan –tidak disangka-sangka, Akihiko.

"...Jadi, musim panas bukanlah alasan seorang siswa untuk bermalas-malasan. Justru musim panas ini kita harus bersemangat, membara, dan terbakar!" kata kepala sekolah sambil mengacung-ngacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Hoaaaahhhmmm," Minato menguap lebar, menghancurkan semua pesona yang dimilikinya.

"Hush, Minato! Tutup mulutmu!" bisik Yukari dari belakangnya.

"Hoaah? Hudahlah Yugarhi, aghu nganthug bageet! Nguaph doang," katanya tidak jelas.

"Ya tapi ngga usah sekenceng itu kan nguapnya?" kata Yukari tidak sabar. "Kepala sekolah ngeliatin kamu tau!" seru Yukari menunjuk ke arah kepala sekolah –yang sedang melihat tingkah tidak sopan Minato. Melihat dirinya ditatap sedemikian rupa dengan penuh nafsu membara, Minato menutup mulutnya dan kembali memperhatikan omong-kosong kepala sekolah mengenai musim panas.

"Sst, hei!" bisik seseorang dari belakang mereka. Minato dan Yukari menoleh dan menemukan Fuuka serta Aigis duduk di belakang mereka.

"Oh, hei Fuuka. Darimana?" tanya Yukari.

"Dari ruang guru, nganterin Sakura."

"Oh, gitu. Dia kelas mana?" tanya Yukari lagi.

"Sakura-san ada di kelas yang sama dengan Yama..Fuuka-san," jawab Aigis. Yukari cuma manggut-manggut.

"Jagain dia ya, Fuuka," kata Yukari yang dijawab oleh anggukan singkat Fuuka.

"...Ya! Karenanya, tetaplah bersemangat! Viva summer sunshine!!" seru kepala sekolah, diiringi tepukan riuh siswa yang sudah setengah hati berharap pidato ini selesai. Harapan mereka terkabul, karena setelah yel-yel tanpa arti itu, siswa dibubarkan untuk bertemu dengan wali kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Kelas 2-E,

Suasana kelas ricuh dan ramai. Mereka sedang melepas rindu dengan sahabat yang lama tidak dijumpai, ketika wali kelas mereka masuk dengan membawa murid baru.

"Ehem, mohon diam sebentar!" kata wali kelas. Semua siswa langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. "Perkenalkan, teman baru kalian mulai hari ini. Silakan," katanya pada si murid baru.

"Sakura, Sakura Senjii. Mohon bantuannya," kata Sakura sambil membungkuk hormat. Anak-anak kelas langsung ribut ngga jelas kaya yang baru pertama kali liat anak baru. Yah, reaksi mereka masih wajar sebetulnya, mengingat tampilan bentuk Sakura yang ngga biasa.

"Jangan ribut! Senjii, kamu duduk di sebelah Yamagishi. Lalu, karena guru mata pelajaran pertama tidak masuk, kalian belajar sendiri," kata wali kelas sambil ngeloyor pergi, diiringi tepuk tangan anak-anak yang langsung mengerumuni Sakura. Begitu Sakura duduk, dia langsung dihajar pertanyaan-pertanyaan geblek khas anak SMA.

"Eh,kenalan dong!" kata siswa cowok yang keliatan narsis dengan rambut merah menyala.

"Senjii-san, aku panggil Sakura aja ya?" tanya seorang siswi genit nan manja dengan wangi parfum menjijikan.

"Maa, Senjii-kun, mau coba jus sayuran?" tanya seorang siswa dengan rambut coklat muda yang gondrong dan mata biru safir serta senyum yang meyilaukan.

"Huh, mada-mada dane," kata seorang siswa dengan mata kucing dan postur tubuh agak pendek.

Sakura hanya menggeleng sopan dalam menanggapi semua komentar teman-teman barunya.

'Huufffh, sekolah baru, temen baru, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja,' batin Sakura, menghiraukan ocehan teman-temannya yang makin lama makin aneh.

* * *

**A/N** : aheum, chapter ini pendek ya? Huahaa, maaf ya, idenya mentok dan keset. Hueeeee...

Kita kedatangan teman baru dari Prince Of Tennis. Fuji Shuusuke dan Echizen Ryouma. Tepuk tangan!! –dihajar yang bikin tenipuri-

Aduh geje. Yah, review ok? Jaa ne.

**tazzualdehid**


	5. a piece of past life

**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan Sakura ke SMU Gekkoukan. Ia diterima dengan baik oleh semua elemen sekolah. Mulai dari siswa, guru, bibi kantin, satpam, penjaga sekolah, sampai cleaning service. Penunggu-penunggu yang tidak terlihat pun menerimanya dengan baik. Hal ini dibuktikan melalui cerita penjaga sekolah yang kebetulan sedang menjalankan tugasnya jaga malam pada suatu hari.

"Tiba-tiba, itu yang namanya jam sekolah bunyi sendiri gitu. Padahal, belum juga jam dua belas. Kalo jam dua belas bunyi mah, saya juga ngerti. Terus itu loh, dari laboratorium IPA ada yang nyanyi-nyanyi ngga jelas gitu. Waktu saya cek ke dalem, si patung orang yang keliatan dalemannya sama tengkorak yang hobi cengengesan (A/N : ya iyalah tengkorak mah dimana-mana cengengesan, serem atuh kalo tengkoraknya monyong!) lagi karaokean gitu. Hii, saya mah langsung aja lari ke ruang olahraga. Eh, di ruang olahraga malah ada siswa yang ngga punya kepala lagi latihan kendo," ungkap si penjaga sekolah saat dimintai keterangan. Kontan, penuturan saksi membuat satu sekolah geger.

"Senjii-san, kamu bisa komunikasi sama arwah?" tanya teman sekelasnya suatu hari. Sakura cuma bisa melongo dan menggeleng mantap.

"Tapi-tapi, kenapa yah si model anatomi tubuh itu karaokean segala?" tanya temannya yang lain. Segera saja gosip hangat-hangat kuku menyebar, mempertanyakan alasan si model anatomi karaokean.

Sakura hanya bisa senyum-senyum ngga jelas. Awalnya, ia pikir SMU Gekkou yang terkenal ini memiliki siswa-siswi dengan tingkah laku wajar, seperti teman-temannya di asrama (err, kayanya ada yang salah). Tapi, kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan.

"Sakura-san, udah tau mau ikutan klub apa?" tanya Fuuka tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Ngga tau nih. Emangnya Yamagishi-san ikut apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm, kalo aku ikut klub masak sama fotografi. Yukari ikut klub panahan dan Mitsuru-senpai anggota OSIS," jawabnya.

"Kalo yang lainnya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Junpei ikut baseball, Akihiko-senpai ikut tinju, kalo Minato.." kata Fuuka terputus karena melihat muka Sakura yang merah waktu mendengar kata 'Akihiko'.

"Ka..kalo Minato?" tanya Sakura gelagapan.

Fuuka tersenyum singkat sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Minato-kun ikutan OSIS, klub fotografi, klub kendo dan klub fashion," jawab Fuuka. Sakura hanya bisa melongo mendengar banyaknya klub yang dikuti oleh Minato. "Terus, dia juga meraih peringkat satu di setiap ujian sekolah," lanjut Fuuka. Sakura makin melongo.

"Waw, hebat. Padahal tampang Minato ngga sehebat itu. Badannya juga kecil, ngga ada ototnya," kata Sakura menerawang. Lalu ia diam sejenak, memikirkan klub apa yang bakal dimasukinya kelak. "Mungkin aku bakal masuk klub musik. Disini ada kan?" tanyanya. Fuuka mengangguk singkat.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang guru dengan jas lab yang lusuh dan muka yang susah ditebak masuk.

"Mmm, selamat pagi semuanya. Semoga Saturnus selalu ada di atas kalian," sapa guru itu ngasal. "Mmm, tampaknya aku merasakan aura baru yang tidak familiar diantara kalian. Ada murid baru?" tanyanya malas.

Sakura langsung berdiri. Guru itu menoleh ke arah Sakura. Awalnya ia hanya melihat dengan malas, sampai tiba-tiba ia terperanjat kaget. Ia memasang ekspresi ketakutan dan mundur ke belakang sampai punggungnya menempel di papan tulis. Nafasnya mendadak jadi cepat dan tidak terkontrol.

"Aaah, aah," kata guru itu. Ia melorot ke lantai dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura –lebih tepatnya sesuatu kasat mata di belakang Sakura, dengan ekspresi seram yang berlebihan. Melihat keadaan guru mereka yang aneh, semua siswa langsung ribut. Mereka buru-buru menghampiri guru mereka yang sedang histeris itu.

"Pak? Pak Edogawa?" tanya seorang murid.

"Pak, kenapa Pak?" tanya siswa yang lain. Pak Edogawa terus-terusan menunjuk Sakura yang beringsut mendekatinya. Begitu Sakura ada di depannya, ia makin panik. Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan, apa yang kau lihat!" perintahnya pada Pak Edogawa, membuat semua siswa terkejut.

"A..wanita, dirimu! Gaun merah, mata merah! Dan.." katanya terputus. Sakura menunggu Pak Edogawa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lama ia menunggu, namun yang bersangkutan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lanjutkan!" perintahnya gusar.

"DAN..dan..air mata..air mata!! Menangis, untukmu, ah!" jawab Pak Edogawa. Sekarang ia menutup telinganya, seperti tidak mau mendengar sesuatu. Sakura seakan mengerti arti dari reaksi Pak Edogawa, ia menarik tangan beliau dan memerintahnya lagi.

"Apa yang dia katakan? Beri tahu aku!!"

"Ah..dia bilang.."katanya, lalu ia diam sejenak. "Maaf, Sakura. Maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendirian. Mulai saat ini semuanya akan lebih berat. Maaf aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Bertahanlah, lindungi teman-temanmu. Lindungi pemuda itu. Maaf," lanjut Pak Edogawa dengan suara yang bukan suaranya. Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Pak Edogawa pingsan.

Sementara semua siswa sibuk mengurus guru mereka yang pingsan, Sakura terkejut. Ia mengenal dengan baik 'suara' yang tadi dikeluarkan oleh gurunya. Fuuka menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sakura dan mendekatinya.

"Sakura, kamu ngga apa-apa?" tanya Fuuka. Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia tenggelam dalam ingatan masa lalu mengenai wanita itu. Ia hanya bisa terduduk diam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Fuuka.

Ia mengangguk lemah, memberitahu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Lalu ia bangkit keluar kelas. Suasana kelas terlalu ramai, sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari kepergiannya, kecuali Fuuka.

Sakura naik ke atap dan duduk di kursi taman putih yang ada disitu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat langit. Ia melihat langit biru yang cerah tak bercela, tanpa awan. Angin berhembus, membelai lembut wajahnya dan menggoyang-goyang rambutnya yang menjuntai. Matahari bersinar terik, meski tidak seterik sinarnya di awal musim panas. Ia memejamkan mata dan terlelap.

* * *

"..ra, Sakura,"

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sosok berambut hijau di depannya. Matanya mengerjap ketika melihat sinar merah matahari. Di kejauhan, tampak bintang-bintang sudah mulai bermunculan.

"Sekolah sudah usai, ayo pulang," ajak Fuuka ramah. Sakura menatap tidak percaya. Ia lalu meregangkan tubuhnya dan bangkit, berjalan gontai ke arah pintu.

"Ini tasmu," kata Fuuka sambil menyodorkan tasnya. Sakura mengambil tasnya dan mengangguk sebagai ucapan terima kasih –terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan keluar dari sekolah dalam diam. Di gerbang mereka berpapasan dengan Akihiko. Sakura tidak bereaksi karena benaknya dipenuhi berbagai hal, sementara Akihiko langsung merah.

"Senpai, baru pulang?" tanya Fuuka, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia melihat ke arah orang yang diajak bicara oleh Fuuka dan langsung membuang muka. Ia merasa mukanya terbakar.

Akihiko hanya mengangguk canggung karena melihat ekspresi Sakura. Mereka mematung untuk beberapa lama sampai Fuuka memecah kebisuan ini.

"Ayo!" serunya pada dua orang yang sedang salting dan merah itu. 'Waah, tampaknya aku ganggu nih,' batin Fuuka.

Ketika mereka sampai di Port Island Station, mereka melihat sekumpulan orang ribut di depan kafe. Sepertinya sedang terjadi pertengkaran antar geng. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, ketika salah beberapa dari preman itu menghalangi jalan mereka. Preman-preman itu adalah mereka yang dihajar habis oleh Sakura.

"Hee, liat nih, si cewe sialan yang bikin gigi gue patah!" seru salah satu dari mereka dengan keras, membuat pertengkaran di depan kafe berhenti. Sekarang, semua preman melihat ke arah mereka. Teman-teman si preman nista langsung menghampiri orang yang dimaksud oleh temannya itu.

"Homm, cantik juga ya?" tanyanya sambil melihat Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan seksama.

"Yea, tapi lo bisa abis dihajar kalo macem-macem," kata si preman-gigi-patah lagi sambil tertawa. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia menghampiri kelompok lawannya dan membisikkan sesuatu. Ia lalu menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Si orang yang dibisiki itu lalu menghampiri Sakura dan tampak kaget dengan sosok orang yang dilihatnya.

"Sa..Sakura-sama?" tanya orang itu terbata-bata. Sakura kaget mendengar namanya disebut. Ia lalu melihat orang yang memanggilnya dan menatap tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Seorang pria botak dengan tato bunga menyembul dari kaus tanpa lengannya.

"Negyuu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Ya, Sakura-sama. Saya Negyuu," kata orang itu lagi, sopan. "Lama tidak jumpa," katanya sambil mengangguk hormat. Hal ini membuat teman-teman kelompoknya bergerak mendekati Sakura.

"Ah! Sakura-sama!" kata temannya yang berambut pirang. "Ini saya, Reijin. Masih ingat kan?" tanyanya ceria. Sakura tidak bereaksi, sementara teman-teman Reijin dan Negyuu mulai menyapa Sakura satu persatu. Akihiko dan Fuuka yang bingung dengan keadaan yang berubah secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa memandang tidak percaya, ketika mendengar gerombolan preman itu justru memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel '-sama'.

Akihiko merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan ini dan meminta Fuuka untuk pulang duluan. Awalnya Fuuka menolak, namun Akihiko memaksanya. Ia juga meminta Fuuka untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Kalau ada yang bertanya kemana kami, bilang saja aku masih latihan dan Sakura pergi entah kemana," perintahnya dalam bisikan. Fuuka lalu mengangguk dan pergi secepat yang ia bisa dari tempat itu.

Lalu Negyuu meminta si kawanan preman nista dan teman-temannya untuk pergi. Setelah tidak ada orang lain kecuali dirinya dan Reijin, ia membuka pembicaraan.

"Sakura-sama, kembalilah," kata Negyuu. "Kami membutuhkan kehadian Anda disana," lanjutnya, diiringi anggukan kelewat bersemangat dari Reijin.

"Iya, Sakura-sama! Sejak Sakura-sama pergi tuan besar jadi makin seram! Aku jadi takut," katanya manja.

"Kembalilah, kami mohon!" kata Negyuu sambil membungkuk hormat, diikuti Reijin. Sakura tidak menggubris mereka dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Akihiko yang masih bingung, sekaligus waspada. Negyuu berhenti membungkuk dan menahan tangan Sakura. Tatapannya menantang.

Sakura kaget ketika tangannya dicengkram dengan kencang. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat Negyuu sedang menatapnya. Ia tidak suka cara pria besar itu menatapnya.

"Lepas," katanya tegas. Namun Negyuu tidak menurutinya dan malah mengencangkan pegangannya. "Lepas!" perintah Sakura sambil berusaha menyentakkan tangannya. Negyuu tetap tidak bergeming.

"Sampai Sakura-sama mau kembali, saya tidak akan melepaskan," katanya mantap. Sakura langsung membanting dan menghajarnya, sesaat setelah Negyuu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU KEMBALI!! MENGERTI?" bentak Sakura pada Negyuu yang masih kaget. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah peron, ketika ia merasakan cengkeraman yang kuat pada kakinya. Cengkeraman itu menariknya hingga ia terjatuh. Akihiko hanya bisa melihat dan mematung.

"Saya tidak akan pergi, Sakura-sama. Tidak sampai Anda mengalahkan saya," katanya percaya diri. Sakura bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda. Tidak makan waktu lama baginya untuk bersiap. Segera saja, ia memasukkan pukulan-pukulan telak kepada Negyuu, membuat ia kewalahan.

Ketika Negyuu berusaha membalas, Sakura –yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya, langsung menendangnya hingga ia jatuh terjerembab. Ia lalu melihat Sakura dan sesaat ia –dan Aki, merasa bulu kuduk mereka merinding. Sakura yang ada di hadapannya bukan Sakura yang biasa. Sorot matanya jauh lebih tajam, dan mengerikan. Seakan ia siap membunuh semua yang ada dihadapannya.

"Mengalahkanku?" tanya Sakura dengan nada meremehkan, yang Akihiko sangat ingat –nada suaranya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Lalu ia tersenyum keji pada Negyuu yang sekarang terlihat ketakutan. "Kau pikir sedang melawan siapa, Negyuu? Hah?" tanyanya lagi, semakin mencemooh.

Negyuu tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan baik. Ia hanya membuka mulut dan menutupnya lagi. Seakan tidak puas dengan jawaban tanpa suara yang diberikan Negyuu, Sakura menbentaknya.

"SIAPA YANG SEDANG KAU LAWAN SEKARANG? JAWAB!!" bentaknya keras, mengejutkan semua orang –bahkan Aki. Reijin yang sekarang ada di samping Negyuu, berusaha membantunya berdiri, ikut kaget.

"S..saya sedang melawan," katanya lalu menelan ludah. Ia merasa tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hmm, ya, siapa yang sedang kau lawan?" tanya Sakura mengancam. Ia benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti 'Sakura'.

"Sa..saya sedang melawan, Senjii Sakura-sama. Cucu dari pemimpin kami, Senjii Raiga-sama dan penerus sah keluarga Senjii, penguasa daerah utara," katanya. Sakura lalu tersenyum keji, lebih keji dari sebelumnya.

"Nah, apa kau mau melawanku lagi?" tanya Sakura. Kelihatannya ia sudah kehilangan akal. Ia nyaris menendang Negyuu dan menghajarnya lagi, ketika Akihiko memegang pundaknya. Ia melihat ke arah pemuda bermata abu-abu itu.

"Sakura, cukup," kata Akihiko menenangkan. Suara Aki yang khas membius Sakura –lagi. Ia merasa lemas ketika Aki memanggil namanya dan sesaat amarahnya hilang. Akihiko juga merasa Sakura kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Ayo pulang," ajaknya ramah. Sakura lalu berpaling pada Negyuu dan Reijin yang masih ketakutan.

"Kalian, enyah dari hadapanku dan jangan pernah muncul lagi. Mengerti?" katanya dengan suara yang mengintimidasi di setiap suku kata. Lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang masih terduduk tidak berdaya. Setelah Sakura menghilang ke dalam peron, baru Negyuu bisa bangkit dengan pertolongan Reijin.

"Wah, Negyuu-senpai ngga apa-apa?" tanya Reijin. Negyuu tidak menjawab. Pandangannya menerawang.

"Kau pasti kembali pada kami, Sakura-sama. Suka atau tidak," katanya pada diri sendiri, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Reijin.

* * *

Hari sudah sangat malam, ketika Aki dan Sakura sampai di depan asrama. Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti dan menatap tajam ke arah Aki.

"Senpai," katanya pelan. Aki menoleh dan mendapati dirinya sedang dilihat oleh 'Sakura' yang lain. Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Ya?" katanya tenang, berusaha tetap tenang dan tidak kehilangan kontrol emosinya.

"Aku harap tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentang hal ini, tidak ada."

Akihiko diam sebentar. Ia sedang memikirkan yang terbaik baginya dan semua penghuni asrama, mengingat emosi Sakura yang sedang tidak stabil.

"Baiklah, tapi ceritakan padaku, semuanya," kata Aki mengajukan syarat. Sakura tidak menjawab dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia lalu berbalik menatap Akihiko.

"Baik, semuanya," katanya –masih dengan ekspresi wajah mengancamnya, sambil membuka pintu asrama dan masuk, lalu cepat-cepat memasang senyum tipisnya yang biasa.

* * *

**A/N :** nyaang, jakarta punya monorail, Sakura turunan yakuza, oke! Back to topic, mari kita menguak masa lalu Sakura! Cihuii, akhirnya fic ini tidak terlantar dan tidak keset ide.

Menjawab pernyataan author,

**violinist9091, **hmm tampak menyeramkan. Di Mabufudyne? Huhuhu, tampak menarik. Digodok dulu ya idenya.

**shara sherenia **(sekarang udah bener kan?), Wah, bagus juga tuh!! Sip lah, ntar deh tak selipin peran si Minato yang disiksa abis sama Mitsuru. HUAHAHAHAHA -dihajar sama Satan-Lucifer-. Emang tu si Junpe geblek, huahahahaha –dihajar hermes-

Lalu, saya juga mau mengucapkan

MINAL AIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN

Atas semua kesalahan saya selama menjadi seorang author disini. Ditunggu reviewnya.

Sampai jumpa!

**tazzualdehid**


	6. the truth

**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

**Buat Shara, **ngga apa-apa kok. Aku malah seneng..

"Baiklah, pelajaran usai sampai sini. Pelajari lagi bab ini dan bab selanjutnya," kata Ibu Toriumi sambil menutup bukunya dan keluar dari ruangan kelas 2-E. Beberapa orang mengekor di belakang Bu Toriumi ketika beliau keluar –membuat angin dingin musim gugur menerobos masuk, langsung pulang ke rumahnya atau pergi ke ruangan klub masing-masing.

"Fuuka, mau pulang bareng?" kata seorang siswi berkulit kecoklatan dan berambut agak merah. Gadis pemalu berambut hijau itu menggeleng pelan.

"Ah, maaf Natsuki-chan. Aku ada kumpul fotografi hari ini, jadi pulangnya agak terlambat. Maaf ya," katanya lembut.

"Oh, begitu," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya," katanya sambil melambai pada Fuuka dan berjalan keluar kelas. Fuuka balas melambai padanya, sebelum menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang menulis dengan terburu-buru.

"Sakura-san, nulis apa?" tanyanya.

"Itu, yang ada di depan," katanya menunjuk ke depan dengan tangannya yang bebas tanpa menatap Fuuka.

"Ah, itu. Aku udah selesai nyatet kok, mau pinjem?" tanya Fuuka ramah sambil menyodorkan buku catatannya yang rapi. Sakura mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Makasih, tapi aku lebih suka nyatet langsung. Lebih masuk," katanya pada Fuuka, sementara tangannya masih sibuk menulis. Fuuka memperhatikan koordinasi yang hebat antara mata dan tangan temannya itu dengan takjub.

"Gitu," kata Fuuka sambil membereskan bukunya lalu bangkit. "Aku duluan ya. Ada rapat klub. Sakura-san udah tau ruangan klub musik kan?" tanya Fuuka yang dijawab oleh anggukan singkat Sakura –yang bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali sekarang. "Sampai ketemu di asrama!" seru Fuuka sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Oke, dah!" kata Sakura basa-basi. Tangannya sudah kebas, gara-gara catatan literatur sastra yang terpampang dengan gagah dan menyebalkan di papan tulis. Ketika selesai, ruangan kelas sudah agak sepi. Ia lalu mengikat rambutnya lalu membereskan bukunya sebelum berjalan gontai keluar kelas, menuju ruangan klubnya.

Di luar kelasnya, ia melihat Minato sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang dan memakai kacamata. Kelihatannya mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Ta...tapi Minato-san," kata gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Chihiro. Mereka tidak boleh menuduhnya atas sesuatu yang tidak dia lakukan. Aku akan membereskannya sekarang juga," kata Minato sambil bergerak menuju ruang OSIS, tapi Chihiro menghalanginya.

"Mi..Minato-san, dia berpesan padaku agar tidak mengizinkanmu masuk," kata Chihiro. Minato tidak menggubrisnya dan mendorong Chihiro dengan agak kasar dan masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Dari dalam ruangan terdengar suara gebrakan meja dan suara orang yang membentak.

Sakura mematung tidak percaya melihat apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Seorang Minato yang poker-face itu, marah-marah?

Setelah pintu ruang OSIS tertutup dengan rapat, Sakura meneruskan perjalanannya menuju ruang klub. Ia sudah ingat peta lingkungan sekolah yang tidak terlalu rumit ini. Tidak sulit baginya menemukan ruangan klub yang berseberangan dengan ruangan klub Fuuka. Ia mengetuk pintu sekali sebelum masuk.

Elegan, itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di kepala Sakura. Dengan sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam yang berdiri gagah di depan ruangan dan hiasan-hiasan berwarna keemasan yang menghiasi ruangan.

"Selamat siang," sapa seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam yang pendek dan rapi, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ah, saya, bermaksud bergabung dengan klub ini, kalau bisa," jawab Sakura tersendat sambil menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran anggota baru. Pemuda itu menerimanya dan membaca dengan teliti. Sementara pemuda itu membaca formulirnya, Sakura melihat dengan teliti ruangan itu. Hanya ada dia dan pemuda itu dalam ruangan ini.

"Hmm, begitu. Disini disebutkan kamu bisa memainkan gitar, piano, biola dan, wow," katanya terkejut, "saxophone?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk tersipu. Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk-ngangguk. Baru saja pemuda itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, pintu ruangan terbuka dan seorang siswa berambut biru gelap seperti Minato –hanya lebih pendek dan rapi, serta berpostur tubuh tinggi dan terlihat ramah masuk.

"Yay, buchou! Selamat siang!" sapanya.

"Selamat siang, Kairi," balas pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Bagaimana ujian matematikanya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Haha, berkatmu buchou! Aku bisa menyelesaikan sepertiganya!" katanya sambil menaruh tas dan membuka kotak hitam yang sejak tadi ditentengnya. Dari dalam kotak itu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah biola dan langsung saja menyetem senarnya sambil bersiul.

"Sepertiga? Setelah satu malam yang melelahkan itu dan kamu hanya bisa mengerjakan sepertiga? Ya ampun," balas si pemuda rambut hitam sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kairi hanya nyengir dan memamerkan giginya lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"He, siapa itu?" tanyanya bingung, menatap pemuda rambut hitam.

"Ah, ini, namanya Sakura Senjii. Dia bermaksud bergabung dengan kita," jawabnya. Mendengar jawaban pemuda itu, Kairi langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Huumm, kok aku ngga pernah liat?" tanya Kairi.

"Aku baru dua bulan disini," jawab Sakura agak menunduk karena Kairi menatap matanya dirinya lekat-lekat.

"Oh, begitu. Aku Kairi Kiihana, kelas 2-A. Salam kenal!" serunya sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali pada kegiatannya menyetem senar biola. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kairi dan melipat formulir pendaftaran Sakura.

"Dan aku Seishin Gariaki, kelas 3-E, sekaligus ketua klub ini. Sakura-san, selamat bergabung bersama kami," katanya sambil tersenyum menyilaukan.

Latihan di klub musik SMU Gekkou sangat melelahkan. Ketua mereka sangat tegas dan tidak main-main ketika sudah berurusan dengan musik. Salah sedikit nada saja, diulangi dari awal. Sakura yang ditempatkan pada posisi piano bisa dibilang mendapat tugas paling sulit. Baru saja dia diperkenalkan, ia langsung diberi setumpuk partitur not balok yang harus dipelajarinya dan dikuasainya dalam waktu satu bulan.

"Gimana caranya aku bisa mainin semuanya dalam waktu satu bulan?" gumam Sakura ketika latihan usai dan yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya Kairi dan dirinya. Kairi tertawa mendengar gumaman putus asa Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendelik geram ke arahnya.

"Hahaha, tenang aja. Anggota klub punya akses masuk ruang musik dua puluh empat jam. Jadi ngga perlu khawatir," katanya menenangkan. Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat dan membereskan barang bawaannya yang bertambah banyak.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Kiihana-san," kata Sakura sambil beranjak ke pintu.

"Oke, sampai besok!" seru Kairi sambil melambai.

Hari sudah sore ketika Sakura keluar dengan susah payah sambil membawa tumpukan partitur dan memegangnya erat-erat. Namun, angin yang bertiup cukup kencang mengacaukan usahanya dan membuat kertas-kertas itu melayang-layang di udara. Sakura menggeram frustrasi melihat serakan kertas yang berantakan dimana-mana itu. Ia lalu jongkok dan memunguti kertas-kertas itu. Tidak berapa lama, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang ikut jongkok dan membantu memungut kertas laknat yang berserakan itu.

Ia mendongak dan menatap seseorang yang sedang membantunya. Seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dan memakai rompi rajut berwarna merah yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Merasa ada yang sedang menatapnya, ia melihat Sakura dengan mata abu- abunya yang membius.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar pada Sakura.

"Ngga," jawabnya lalu meneruskan memungut. Ketika semua kertas sudah terkumpul, mereka berdiri dan pemuda itu menyerahkan kertas-kertas yang dikumpulkannya pada Sakura.

"Punyamu?" tanyanya.

"Properti klub," jawab Sakura singkat dan melepas ikat rambutnya dengan cepat, lalu menggulung kertas-kertas itu dan mengikatnya dengan ikat rambut. Rambutnya terurai berantakan karena angin yang bertiup kencang dan sentakan yang tiba-tiba ketika ia melepas ikat rambutnya tadi. Akihiko mendekat dan menyentuh rambut Sakura, mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya yang mencuat dan menyelipkannya di telinga Sakura. Aksi tiba-tiba Akihiko ini membuat Sakura memerah dan menjatuhkan semua barang bawaannya.

"Ah, maaf," kata Akihiko merona sambil memungut dan memberikan barang-barang Sakura pada pemiliknya yang sekarang sedang mematung. Sakura menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu dan segera memeluk barang-barang itu –memastikannya tergenggeam erat dan tidak jatuh lagi. "Ayo," ajak Akihiko padanya. Sakura mengangguk singkat dan berjalan disamping pemuda itu.

* * *

"Hyaah, aku ngga sanggup!" kata Junpei dari meja makan yang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi meja belajar. Buku-buku bertumpuk dan berserakan di hadapan pemuda yang kelewat ceria itu.

"Junpei-kun, ayo semangat!" seru Fuuka yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ngg, Fuuka-chan! Kamu memang penyelamatku!" kata Junpei sambil memeluk Fuuka. Kontan, gadis pemalu itu langsung merah dan membeku.

"Stupei! Lepaskan Fuuka!" seru Yukari sambil menyambit kepala Junpei dengan penggaris besinya, membuat Junpei melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudah, kalian berdua! Junpei, sebaiknya kamu belajar saja sendirian di kamarmu. Takeba dan Yamagishi, hari sudah larut, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar masing-masing," perintah Mitsuru lembut. Ketiga remaja itu hanya mengangguk singkat dan membereskan barang-barang mereka. Di lounge hanya ada tiga orang itu, Mitsuru, Koromaru yang sudah pulas di sudut ruangan dan Akihiko. Shinjiro menginap di rumah temannya, Ken sudah tidur, Aigis sedang bersantai di lantai atas, sementara Minato langsung masuk kamar begitu pulang tadi.

"Akihiko, kamu ngga masuk kamar?" tanya Mitsuru pada pemuda yang sedang baca koran di kursi dekat meja.

"Ngga, aku mau baca ini dulu," kata Akihiko tanpa melihat ke arah Mitsuru. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Mitsuru tampak tidak suka. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Akihiko, mengagetkan pemuda itu. "Ada apa, Mitsuru?" tanya Aki bingung.

"Sepertinya hubunganmu dan Sakura-san membaik, setelah malam itu," kata Mitsuru menatap tajam ke arah Aki.

"Huh? Oh, itu. Yah, begitulah," jawab Aki santai dan tanpa beban. Hal ini membuat Mitsuru semakin emosi.

"Jadi, sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" tanyanya mengancam. Akihiko menoleh ke arahnya dan memasang tampang bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil menautkan alisnya. Mitsuru tidak menjawab, hanya bangkit dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Rasanya ia ingin menendang muka bodoh Aki yang keterlaluan. Akihiko bingung dengan sikap temannya itu dan kembali membaca. Tiba-tiba Sakura turun sambil menguap.

Ia memakai piyama berwarna pink pastel dengan gambar kambing juling yang sangat besar. Rambutnya diurai berantakan, seperti orang baru bangun. Ia berjalan tersaruk-saruk ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, melewati Aki.

"Hei," katanya dengan pelan. Hal ini membuat Sakura melonjak kaget.

"Se..senpai!"

"Ah, aku bikin kamu kaget ya. Maaf," kata Akihiko.

"Ngga apa-apa. Aku juga yang salah, ngga liat ada orang lain. Maaf ya," kata Sakura menunduk. Akihiko hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kamu belum tidur?" tanya Aki. Sakura, alih-alih menjawab, malah berjalan ke kulkas dan membukanya. Melihat isi kulkas yang kosong melompong, Sakura menghela nafas.

Aki tampak menyadari apa yang dicari gadis yang sedang termenung di depan kulkas yang terbuka itu. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah lemari makanan dan mengambil sekotak susu yang belum dibuka.

"Mau ini?" tanya Aki. Sakura menoleh dan melihat kotak susu itu, lalu mengangguk sambil menutup kulkas. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Aki dan mengambil kotak susu itu dari tangannya.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke arah kompor dan menuang susu itu ke dalam panci kecil. Tiba-tiba, ia menoleh ke arah Aki.

"Mau?" tanyanya. Aki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelah mendapat jawaban Aki, Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia menuang lebih banyak susu ke dalam panci, lalu menyalakan kompor serta menaruh panci di atas api. Ia lalu mengaduk-aduk isi panci dengan malas sambil menguap sesekali, sementara Aki mengambil dua buah gelas dan menaruhnya di dekat Sakura.

"He, mukamu kocak kalo nguap," canda Aki ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dan mendelik pada pemuda yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Menyebalkan," gumam Sakura sambil terus mengaduk panci yang sudah mulai mengepul. Ia lalu mematikan api dan mengambil serbet makan. Ia melipat serbet itu dan menggunakannya untuk mengambil panci panas, untuk kemudian menuang isinya pada dua gelas besar yang sudah disiapkan Aki. "Ini," katanya masam sambil menyerahkan gelas yang mengepul.

"Thanks," kata Aki tersenyum, menerima gelas itu dan langsung menyeruputnya. Ia merasakan sensasi menenangkan yang diberikan oleh minuman itu di tenggorokan dan lambungnya. Rasanya menyenangkan. Sakura melihat ekspresi Aki dan tersenyum sinis.

"Huh, bagaimana? Enak kan?" tanyanya sombong. Aki hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menenggak minumannya. "Aku memang hebat," kata Sakura lagi dan ikut minum. Mereka terus minum tanpa bicara, hanya tertawa-tawa tanpa suara.

"Haah," hela Aki setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, Sakura juga selesai. Ia mengambil gelas Aki dan beranjak ke wastafel.

"Dicucinya besok aja, udah malem," kata Aki ketika ia melihat Sakura bermaksud membuka keran air. Sakura menoleh dan –tumbennya, menurut. Ia menumpuk gelas dan panci kotor di dalam wastafel, lalu berjalan menghampiri Aki dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ne, senpai," katanya.

"Hmm?"

"Soal yang waktu itu."

"Hah? Yang mana?" tanya Aki bingung.

"Stasiun," jawab Sakura singkat. Aki menyadari arah pembicaraan ini. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya yang agak santai jadi lebih serius dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura yang termenung.

"Negyuu, dan Reijin, dua orang terdekat kakekku. Negyuu sudah ada sejak aku pindah ke rumah kakek karena ibuku meninggal, sementara Reijin baru datang dan bergabung ketika aku kelas satu smp. Mereka berdua adalah anggota yang diperbolehkan menemani dan mengurus aku. Negyuu bertindak sebagai kakak yang mengawasi tindakanku, sementara Reijin bertindak sebagai partnerku.

"Sejak awal, aku sudah diajarkan berbagai hal untuk menjadi seorang ketua yang baru. Bahkan ketika aku baru pindah dan masih shock, dia sudah mengajariku teknik-teknik dasar beladiri. Begitu aku masuk sd, ia mengajariku cara berbicara ala mereka dan cara berekspresi yang baik dan benar, ala mereka juga tentunya. Saat itu aku masih ngga tau apa maksudnya.

"Begitu smp, Reijin masuk, dan dengan segera kami jadi partner dalam melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Ia ramah dan ceria, serta hobi cengengesan. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk bisa berbagi macam-macam hal. Dia cerita soal kampung halamannya, soal kebebasan. Tidak pernah ada paksaan dalam melakukan apapun, hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkan.

"Mendengar cerita-cerita yang sangat mustahil bagiku saat itu ternyata ada dan benar-benar terjadi, aku mulai berontak. Sejak itu, aku ngga pernah mau lagi mengikuti apapun yang diperintah kakek, dan mendeklarasikan diri ngga mau jadi ketua selanjutnya. Jelas, beliau marah besar. Dia ngatain aku kurang ajar, ngga tau terima kasih dan sebagainya.

"Katanya lagi, aku dibuang sama," Sakura menelan ludah, "ayah, gara-gara ibu meninggal. Yah, semacam pelampiasan gitu. Katanya kakek, dia juga ngga mau ngurus aku, alesannya aku mirip banget sama ibu. Mana aku ngerti hal-hal kayak gitu.

"Puncaknya, kelulusan smp kemarin. Beliau ngurung aku di sebuah kamar, dijaga sama Negyuu dan Reijin. Mereka bilang aku mendingan nurut aja. Tapi aku ngga mau, ngga setelah aku tau aku bisa bebas juga. Aku tau suatu saat orang tua sialan itu bakal mencoba ngurung aku, makanya udah dari lama aku ngepak barang dan nentuin kota baru. Begitu aku dikurung gitu, semua berkas mengenai kepindahanku udah selesai diurus, jadi aku tinggal bawa badan aja. Ngga susah keluar dari rumah itu, jadi hari aku dikurung itu juga sekaligus hari dimana aku bisa bebas," kata Sakura mengakhiri penjelasan. Akihiko yang sejak tadi mendengarkan dengan seksama mulai mengerti yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hm, menarik juga. Jadi, siapa yang kira-kira bakal berhasil nyeret kamu balik?" tanya Akihiko. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpikir.

"Banyak kemungkinan, tapi Negyuu dan Reijin jelas masuk hitungan. Mereka tau aku disini, dan mereka tau aku sekolah dimana. Kemampuan mereka berdua juga diatas rata-rata, baik otot maupun otaknya, dan jelas mereka ngga akan kerja sendiri. Ada banyak anggota baru sejak aku pergi, dan aku ngga tau gimana orangnya. Aku rasa, semua anggota bakal dikerahkan," katanya yakin. Akihiko terkejut, ia tidak menyangka keadaan yang sebenarnya akan separah ini. Sakura yang menyadari keterkejutan Aki hanya tersenyum.

"Tenang aja, senpai. Aku ngga bakal nyusahin kalian. Mereka semua bukan lawan yang sepadan. Lagian, aku juga ngga mau balik kesana," kata Sakura menenangkan. Akihiko menoleh dan membuang nafas panjang. Ia menggeleng lelah.

"Jangan gila. Mereka semua yakuza tau," kata Aki.

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku juga, kan?" balas Sakura sambil nyengir dan memamerkan giginya yang bersih dan tertawa. Melihat kelakuan kohainya, mau tidak mau Akihiko ikut tertawa juga.

"Dasar bego," kata Aki sambil tersenyum sinis. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan ikut tersenyum sinting.

"Yap, latihan selesai! Ingat baik-baik bagian yang baru saja kita pelajari. Jangan lupa, besok kita latihan lagi," kata Seishin sambil membereskan partiturnya, disambut gumaman lemah dari anggotanya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Tidak pernah ia menyangka latihan di klub musik sekolah akan menguras tenaga seperti ini. Ia tidak sanggup berdiri dari kursi piano karena baik tangan dan kakinya sama-sama lelah.

"Sakura-chan! Gimana latihannya?" tanya Kairi setelah semua orang pulang, sehingga hanya mereka berdua dan Seishin yang tersisa.

"Ini lebih mirip kerja paksa tanpa upah daripada latihan," kata Sakura sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya yang kram. Mendapat jawaban semacam itu, kedua pemuda itu berpandangan lalu tertawa.

"Denger tuh buchou! Kerja paksa!" seru Kairi.

"Yah, kerja paksa atau apapun, kalian tidak pernah mengeluh saat latihan yang sebenarnya. Kalian hanya mengeluhkan efek dari latihan saja kan? Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan metode latihan," kata Seishin membela diri. Kairi dan Sakura mendengus tidak setuju.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan mata Seishin terpaku pada satu titik diluar jendela. Ia lalu mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Kairi lalu menghampiri buchou-nya itu untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan ia berperilaku aneh begitu. Begitu ia melihat keluar juga, ia ikut membatu.

"Kenapa kalian?" tanya Sakura yang kebingungan. Tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia menghampiri mereka berdua dan melihat keluar. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada diluar. Ia langsung berbalik dan mengambil barang-barangnya, sebelum kemudian berlari ke arah pintu dan membiarkannya terbuka begitu saja. Secepat yang ia bisa, ia berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

'Jangan sampai mereka terlihat oleh orang lain,' batinnya sambil terus berlari. Begitu ia sampai di depan kerumunan orang itu, ia melihat mereka dengan garang. Seorang pria botak yang berdiri paling depan menyadari kedatangan Sakura, tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat sore, Sakura-sama. Saya pikir Anda sudah mengetahui maksud kedatangan kami hari ini," katanya sambil terus membungkuk. Di mulutnya, sebuah senyum ganjil merekah.

**A/N : **hahaha, lama banget? Maaf-maaf...

Geje? Yah, sudahlah..

Yah, pokonya review.

Regards,

**tazzualdehid**


	7. an incident

**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

* * *

"Pindah??!!!" seru seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan sangat kencang sambil bangkit tiba-tiba dari kursinya kepada temannya yang memakai kupluk hitam. Temannnya hanya bisa menutup telinga dengan kedua jarinya untuk menghindari resiko budeg selama beberapa hari.

"Hah, begitulah. Aku dapet kerjaan bagus di luar kota," kata pemuda berkupluk itu sambil manggut-manggut. "Bayarannya besar dan kerjanya gampang, aku juga suka kotanya," lanjutnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang sangat jarang dikeluarkannya.

"Tapi Shinji," desak pemuda abu-abu itu memelas dan tidak rela seraya duduk lagi di kursinya. "Itu berarti kamu bakal pergi jauh dari sini kan?" tanyanya. Shinji menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu dengan sebuah tepukan singkat di bahu temannya dan senyum tipis yang lembut.

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja, Aki. Semua orang menyayangimu. Kamu dibutuhkan disini, Golden Boy dari Gekkou. Aku yakin seratus persen kamu akan baik-baik saja," katanya. Akihiko hanya menunduk.

"Aku dan yang lain juga butuh kamu," katanya lesu.

"Yang lain udah tau, cuma kamu dan anak baru itu yang belum. Maaf ya," kata Shinji. Ia lalu mengelus rambut Aki dengan sayang. "Kamu udah kayak adik buat aku, aku ngga tega ngomongnya," lanjutnya masih sambil mengelus-ngelus.

"Kapan perginya?" tanya Aki dengan puppy eyes. Tangan Shinji berhenti mengelus kepala Aki dan menegang. Ia lalu menurunkan tangannya ke meja dengan lemah. Matanya terlihat sedih ketika ia menatap Aki. "Kapan?" tanya Aki lagi.

"Besok," katanya lemah dengan intonasi suara semakin turun dan menghilang. Mendengar kabar dari temannya, Aki terkejut bukan main.

"APA???? BESOK?" sembur Aki, mengeluarkan hujan lokal berbau tak sedap. Shinji tidak bereaksi ketika mendapatkan semburan tiba-tiba itu, meski dalam hatinya ia masih sempat mengutuk Aki.

'Urgh, Aki, lo abis makan kotoran sama minum air comberan? Bau banget anjis. Dasar lo kakek-kakek berkedok anak SMA.'

"Iya, besok. Tenang aja, semuanya udah beres diurus. Gue tinggal,,"

"TENANG AJA??? LO GILA?? GIMANA BISA GUE TENANG AJA???"

"Rileks, Ki. Lo terlalu banyak teriak-teriak nanti lo,,"

"RILEKS?? GIMANA GUE BISA RILEKS KALO LO DENGAN SEENAK JIDAT LO YANG KAYAK LAPANGAN TERBANG BARU DI-WAX DAN SANGAT AMAT MENGKILAP ITU BILANG,,"

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK!! MULUT LO BAU! DAN JIDAT GUE NGGA LEBAR!!!!" seru Shinji yang sudah tidak tahan. Polusi udara dan polusi suara yang didapatnya dari Aki membuat dirinya yang ternyata seorang pecinta kebersihan kesal. Aki langsung terdiam dan mematung dengan pose ala venus the milo.

"Denger Ki, dengerin dulu. Gue pindah bukan apa-apa. Disana juga gue tetep sekolah. Gue pengen cari kehidupan baru. Bukan berarti gue ngga suka tinggal disini, tapi lo tau kan sifat gue yang suka berontak?" jelas Shinji. Aki masih mematung, kali ini ala michaelangelo.

"Disini semuanya terlalu damai, ngga ada tantangan buat gue. Gue ngga suka hidup damai tanpa ada apapun yang memacu adrenalin. Lo ngerti kan?" tanyanya lagi pada Aki. Sekarang Aki menutup matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia melakukan hal tersebut beberapa kali sebelum membuka matanya dan menatap Shinji.

"Yea, gua ngerti. Tapi seharusnya lo bilang dari dulu-dulu," kata Aki dengan menekankan intonasi pada kata 'seharusnya'. Shinji hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Aki.

"Yah, kan gue udah bilang. Lo udah kayak adek sendiri. Takutnya lo nangis berhari-hari di kamar kayak dulu, waktu pengurus panti yang paling deket sama anak-anak pindah. Kan gue juga yang susah jadinya," katanya sinis. Aki hanya bisa menyabetnya dengan lengan untuk membalas. Shinji lalu terkekeh dan merangkul leher Aki dengan kasar,membuat muka si korban menubruk permukaan meja dengan keras, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Sanada!! Aragaki!!!" seru seorang siswa tiba-tiba. Shinji melepas Aki,yang langsung terduduk di lantai, dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Aki, yang sekarang mengalami kram leher, juga menoleh ke arah suara. Siswa itu berlari menuju mereka, melewati sederetan kursi-kursi kosong.

"Ada apa Sei?" tanya Aki, memegangi lehernya ketika siswa itu sampai di depan mereka.

"Itu, hhh..adik kelasmu di asrama..," katanya terengah-engah sambil menunjuk ke arah dia datang barusan.

"Tarik nafas dulu Sei," kata Aki menenangkan. Siswa itu menurut dan menarik nafas.

"Jangan bikin bingung gitu, Gariaki. Kalo ngomong yang jelas," kata Shinji ketus. Gariaki hanya menatap sebal.

"Begini, tadi selesai latihan klub, aku liat ada segerombolan orang di gerbang. Awalnya aku kaget, begitu juga adik kelasku. Senjii,teman seasrama kalian, yang kebetulan masih ada disitu ikutan nimbrung, pengen tau ada apa di arah gerbang. Begitu dia liat, tiba-tiba dia langsung lari keluar ruangan dan ngga lama kemudian aku ngeliat dia di luar, di depan gerombolan itu," jelas Gariaki. Akihiko langsung bangkit begitu mendengar nama Senjii. Ekspresi tubuhnya menegang, tangannya mengepal. Pandangan matanya berbahaya. Shinji heran dengan perubahan ekspresi temannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Shinji, masih mengamati Akihiko. Gariaki menatap Shinji dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

"Sepertinya mereka saling kenal, karena mereka tampak berbicara. Setelah beberapa lama, seseorang dari mereka, menyerahkan sesuatu pada Senjii dan mereka pergi," jawab Gariaki.

"Terus, ada apa emangnya? Itu temennya kali," kata Shinji asal.

"Masalahnya, Kairi, adik kelasku yang tadi kusebut, dia punya daya lihat yang cukup tajam, dan dia bilang,," kata Gariaki terputus, menarik nafas, ",,kalau orang yang memberikan sesuatu pada Senjii itu memiliki tato bunga plum," lanjutnya.

"Wah, bunga plum?" tanya Shinji kaget. Gariaki hanya mengangguk. "Gimana menurut lo, Ki?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada Akihiko, atau lebih tepatnya, tempat Akihiko berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu. "Aki?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sanada pergi terburu-buru keluar dengan tempo forte dan ketukan enam per delapan, kira-kira dua detik yang lalu. Kemungkinan saat ini dia sudah mengubah temponya menjadi allegro, dan akan menjadi pianossisimo secara perlahan," kata Gariaki sambil menatap ke arah pintu kelas. Shinji mengerutkan alisnya.

"Hah? Forte? Alegoro? Enam per delapan? Pianohomo?" tanya Shinji dengan tampang bego. Gariaki tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar, meninggalkan Shinji yang masih bingung dengan istilah barunya.

* * *

"HEI KAMU, JANGAN LARI-LARI DI KORIDOR!!!" seru seorang guru berambut kribo kepada seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan sangat cepat di dalam gedung. Sayang, tidak digubris –lebih tepatnya, tidak didengar. Orang itu sudah ada entah dimana ketika si guru kribo berseru, meninggalkan beliau dan siswa yang lain terkaget-kaget.

Akihiko berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Terburu-buru, ketakutan. Sambil berlari ia berdoa dan membayangkan hal terburuk yang bisa dia bayangkan. Begitu ia keluar sekolah dengan heboh, matanya langsung terpaku pada sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia lalu menghampiri sosok itu dan berdiri di sebelahnya, terengah-engah.

Menyadari ada yang berdiri di sebelahnya, sosok itu menoleh dan menatap Aki. Matanya yang coklat gelap bertemu dengan mata abu-abu Aki yang terang. Awalnya, Aki melihat sebuah ekspresi keras yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Perlahan, sebuah senyum tipis melengkung di bibir sosok itu.

"Ne, senpai, ada apa?" tanyanya santai, seolah tanpa beban. Akihiko mengerutkan alisnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ada apa katamu?" tanya Aki dengan nada suara yang sedikit tinggi, masih mengerutkan alisnya. "Ada apa bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. Sosok itu tertawa pelan.

"Ya ada apa, lari-lari begitu. Kebelet ke kamar mandi?" candanya, memamerkan deretan gigi yang putih bersih. "Kamar mandi adanya di dalem gedung, senpai, bukan disini. Emang mau kencing dimana? Di bawah pohon?" candanya lagi. Akihiko semakin mengerutkan kening.

"Jangan pura-pura, Sakura. Aku dengar detailnya dari Seishin Gariaki, kamu kenal kan? Katanya tadi ada gerombolan orang, dan kamu terburu-buru berlari menghampiri mereka. Betul begitu?" kata Aki, menekan kata 'gerombolan'. Sakura menegang sesaat dan diam.

"Yah, seperti yang sudah diduga. Tapi aku ngga nyangka mereka bakal dateng langsung ke sekolah. Tampaknya semua berjalan sedikit lebih cepat," kata Sakura setelah beberapa saat sambil mengangkat bahu. "Mereka cuma ngasih surat dari kakek, ngga lebih," lanjutnya.

Akihiko masih menatapnya curiga. Tatapannya seakan berusaha mengorek lebih dalam apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi wajah tanpa beban Sakura terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah topeng semata. Setelah beberapa lama, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan ceroboh. Bagaimanapun mereka lebih berpengalaman, dan lebih kejam. Mungkin tidak padamu –dan aku bisa melindungi diri sendiri, tapi pikirkan yang lain," katanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Tenang saja, semua isi surat itu hanya gertakan belaka. Dia tidak akan berani menyentuh mereka sedikitpun, aku yang jamin. Langit belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda bakal runtuh kok. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang," kata Sakura sambil lalu, meninggalkan Aki yang mengikutinya tidak lama kemudian. Pandangan mata Aki menatap tajam punggung yang ada di depannya, berusaha mengorek sesuatu. Ia merasa, ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya yang kelewat santai.

* * *

Bulan baru, tidak bersinar, kelam. Sebuah permulaan sekaligus akhir dari siklus bulan, keadaan dimana bulan tidak terlihat barang setitik pun. Sakura berjalan tenang, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaket. Earphone bertengger di telinga, melantunkan lagu beraliran keras. Jam tangan sport digital di lengannya menunjukkan angka 00.00.

Sesampainya ia di Port Island Station, ia berdiri di depan toko bunga. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, secarik kertas. Ia membacanya, lalu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah beberapa lama, ia lalu meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya sembarangan. Lalu, ia berjalan ke arah bar. Tapi, bukannya masuk, ia malah menuruni tangga di pinggir bar tersebut.

Di bawah, ia melihat gerombolan orang sedang berkumpul dan tertawa. Mereka merokok dan minum-minuman keras. Salah seorang dari mereka yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura, langsung menghampiri seseorang berkepala botak yang sedang memunggungi dia. Begitu diberi tahu, orang itu lalu berbalik dan tersenyum ganjil.

"Selamat malam, Sakura-sama. Anda benar-benar datang rupanya," katanya, sambil membungkuk hormat. Hal ini diikuti oleh orang lain, yang sepertinya merupakan teman-temannya.

"Diam. Katakan apa maumu," perintah Sakura. Ia melipat tangannya dan menatap semua orang itu dengan pandangan menusuk. Mereka semua bergidik ketakutan, kecuali si pria botak.

"Tentu saja, membawa Sakura-sama pulang. Kami akan sangat senang jika Anda bisa kembali dengan sukarela," jawabnya. Rahang Sakura mengeras ketika mendengar jawaban seperti itu.

"Dan, kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Sakura. Tangannya mengepal.

Pria itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memberikan sebuah tanda.

"Maka kami akan memaksa Anda untuk pulang," katanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya, menunjuk Sakura. Segera saja teman-temannya maju dan menyerangnya. Sejak awal, Sakura memang sudah memperkirakan hal seperti ini. Dengan sigap ia mengelak dari sebuah tinju yang melayang ke arahnya. Menghindar lagi, dan lagi, mencari celah untuk bisa membalas.

"Bagaimana?" tanya pria itu sambil menonton teman-temannya berusaha menjatuhkan dirinya. "Apa Anda mau menyerah?"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan membungkuk, membuat seorang lawannya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan meninju ulu hati orang itu. Orang itu lalu menjerit kesakitan dan terkapar, membuat teman-temannya berhenti berusaha menghajar Sakura. Sakura mendelik ke arah pria botak itu. Pria itu lalu mengangkat bahunya dan menghela nafas.

"Apa itu berarti tidak? Sayang sekali, kalau begitu," katanya sambil memberikan tanda lagi. Sayangnya, kali ini Sakura tidak sempat menghindar. Sebuah tinju mendarat dengan telak di mukanya, membuatnya terbanting dan menghantam pagar pembatas. Meski begitu, dengan cepat ia berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. Tanpa membuang waktu sedikitpun, ia menerjang gerombolan itu. Menendang, memukul, meninju. Semua serangan yang dilancarkannya tidak pernah meleset sedikitpun. Ia bergerak dengan sangat luwes, seperti sedang menari. Dalam waktu hanya beberapa menit, semuanya sudah roboh, kecuali si pria botak yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Sebanyak inipun kalian tetap lemah," kata Sakura, setelah selesai. Ia lalu menatap pria botak itu dan memasang kuda-kuda lagi. "Kali ini giliranmu, Negyuu."

"Saya tidak ingin melukai Anda, Sakura-sama. Tapi, kalau hanya itu satu-satunya cara," katanya seraya meregangkan otot pundaknya yang kekar, "tidak ada jalan lain, kan?" tanyanya seraya merangsek ke arah Sakura.

Negyuu melancarkan tinju kiri dan kanannya secara bersamaan. Sakura melompat ke belakang, menghindari serangan. Lalu ia merangsek dengan cepat dan dengan seketika ada di belakang Negyuu. Ia mengincar lehernya, namun seakan sudah bisa membaca gerakannya, Negyuu menghindar, membuat Sakura memukul udara kosong.

"Sakura-sama, ingatkah Anda siapa yang mengajari Anda berkelahi?" tanyanya sinis. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan merapatkan giginya, kesal. Lalu ia maju lagi, kali ini menyerang secara frontal. Negyuu hanya tersenyum melihat gerakan Sakura yang terkesan terburu-buru. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa melihat celah, nona."

Kalimat itu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah gerakan bergerak ke samping yang sangat cepat sehingga Sakura lagi-lagi hanya memukul udara kosong. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Negyuu yang langsung menendang Sakura tepat di wajah, membuatnya terjengkang lagi.

Kali ini, Sakura tidak sempat memasang kuda-kuda. Karena setelah ia berhasil bangkit, Negyuu langsung menghajarnya lagi, kali ini di perut. Untung, refleksnya cukup cepat sehingga ia berhasil menahannya. Namun tetap, ia terdorong ke pinggir.

"Tuan tidak bilang kalau kami harus membawa Anda pulang dengan keadaan sehat. Patah satu-dua tulang tidak masalah, katanya," jelas Negyuu yang langsung melancarkan serangan lain tanpa memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk mencerna kalimatnya. Kali ini serangannya cukup fatal. Sakura benar-benar tidak sempat melindungi dirinya sehingga ia menerima pukulan telak langsung ke perutnya, membuatnya terbanting dan berguling-guling.

"Ugh," erangnya. Ia terbaring tidak berdaya di lantai semen. Rambutnya yang panjang berantakan. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tangannya menekan perutnya. Negyuu lalu menghampiri sosok tidak berdaya itu sambil membawa sebilah tongkat besi. Matanya menatap Sakura lembut.

"Belum terlambat, Sakura-sama. Kalau Anda mau pulang sekarang," kata Negyuu. Sakura menatap marah. Ia menelan ludahnya dan merasakan rasa besi yang keras mengalir di kerongkongannya.

"Mati saja," umpatnya, masih terbaring lemah. Mendengar kata-kata Sakura, ekspresi wajah Negyuu mengeras.

"Kalau itu pilihan Anda," katanya seraya mengangkat tongkat dan mengayunkannya kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya memejamkan mata dengan erat. Ia mendengar suara tongkat mengenai sesuatu, tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat siluet seseorang sedang menangkis tongkat besi itu untuknya. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan keadaan gelap setelah sebelumnya memejamkan mata, ia mengenali sweater merah berlengan pendek yang dikenakan orang itu.

"Sen..pai?" tanyanya. Orang itu lalu memukul Negyuu di ulu hati dengan keras, membuatnya terjengkang dan pingsan seketika. Lalu ia berbalik ke arah Sakura dan berjongkok. Mata abu-abu pemuda itu tampak khawatir. Tanpa basa-basi, ia lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat. "Senpai!" serunya kaget.

"Diam! Jangan banyak gerak!" perintahnya, mempererat pelukannya. Sakura, yang memang tidak bergerak sejak awal, menuruti perintahnya. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu memeluknya. Sakura lalu menyadari keringat yang mengucur dari leher pemuda itu tidak wajar, seperti habis berlari.

"Sakura," kata pemuda itu tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Hng?"

"Bisa ngga, ngga bikin orang panik sehari aja?" tanyanya, masih memeluk Sakura sehingga Sakura hanya bisa mendengar suaranya. Mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia lalu mendorong pemuda itu menjauh sehingga ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap langsung ke arah mata abu-abunya yang memesona.

"Aku rasa ngga," katanya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar jawaban seperti itu, pemuda itu lalu menghela nafas dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menatap Sakura dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu merona.

"Dasar, nyusahin aja," katanya seraya menaruh tangannya di punggung dan kaki Sakura, lalu menggendongnya ala tuan putri.

"Hua! Senpai!"

"Diam! Aku bawa kamu ke rumah sakit, dari situ kita pulang. Kalau ada yang nanyain kenapa kamu, bilang aja jatoh di tangga. Ngerti?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Sakura harus berpikir beberapa saat dulu sebelum mengerti isinya. Lalu ia tersenyum penuh makna kepada pemuda itu, yang membalas senyumannya. Sakura lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu bidang pemuda itu dan menghirup wangi _cologne_ yang memikat, sementara pemuda itu berjalan dengan ringan menuju rumah sakit.

* * *

A/N : Huhahahahahaaa!!!! Maaaf lamaaaa banget diupdettnyaaa... Saya mentok pas adegan action uyyy.. Hahahaha –diinjek massa-

Diterjang buku bantal penyebab tidur sebanyak kurang lebih empat buah dan serangan gelombang soal-soal try out yang sebudug-budug, saya jadi ga sempet ngapa-ngapain cerita ini. Chapter 8 nya juga tampak bakal ngaret banget, karena UN dan SNMPTN mulai kurang lebih 3 bulan lagi dan USM USM laiinnya udah mulai bulan ini, so saya kudu fokus.. FOKUS!!!!

Ngga tega ngebikin shinji koit, dianya dipindahin aja.. hahaha..

Okeii, karena akhirnya apdet juga, makadari itu, direview yah, mas-mas dan mba-mba yang cuanthique dan guantheng. Hehehe..

Ah, lagi-lagi Akihiko mesum. Ck..ck..ck

O iya, makasih buat shara yang bersedia memasukkan neng sakura yang bodoh ini ke dalam ficnya.

Oke, ga usah basabasibusuk, reviewreviewreview!!!!!!!

Regards,

**tazzualdehid**


	8. the day

**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

**

* * *

  
**

Sudah lima hari berlalu, sejak insiden tersebut. Akihiko yang kembali pulang setelah 'jalan-jalan malam' sambil membawa Sakura yang luka-luka langsung memberi pernyataan bahwa ia menemukan Sakura tersungkur di depan stasiun. Orang-orang tentu saja tidak langsung serta-merta menerima pernyataan Aki yang meragukan tersebut.

"Kamu beneran jatuh?" tanya Junpei untuk yang kesekian harinya, agak menyipitkan matanya. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jatuh, tapi kenapa perut yang sakit? Emang posisi jatuhnya gimana?" tanya Yukari pada sang 'pangeran' –kata Shinjiro ketika ia dihubungi, lagi-lagi.

"Seperti yang udah aku katakan jutaan kali, aku juga ngga ngerti, aku taunya dia udah kesungkur aja," jelas Aki sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Jelas dia sudah kesal dengan semua pertanyaan yang berulang ini.

"Aku juga ngga terlalu ngerti. Kemungkinan juga aku kepentok ujung apa gitu, terus jatoh berguling-guling. Kepalaku juga kena kan?" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kepalanya yang dililit oleh perban.

"Ahem, bukannya mau ngeganggu interogasi bapak-ibu sekalian, tapi kayaknya bel masuk tinggal kurang lebih lima menit lagi," kata Minato tiba-tiba sambil melihat kearah MP3 playernya.

"Hoah! Gawat-gawat! Sakura, jaga rumah ya!" seru Yukari sambil berlari keluar asrama, meninggalkan Sakura, Akihiko, dan Minato bengong.

"Kalian juga, harus pergi kan?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Sampai nanti," kata Minato santai sambil melenggang keluar, disusul Junpei yang menyerukan kalimat, 'Sakura-chan, jangan kangen aku ya!', meninggalkan Sakura dan Akihiko serta Koromaru. Begitu kedua pemuda yang bertolak-belakang itu tidak terlihat lagi, Akihiko mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Aduh senpai! Ngapain sih!" seru Sakura sambil menyingkirkan tangan Aki.

"Aku ngga ada, jangan nakal. Koromaru, kalau dia mau pergi-pergi ngga jelas, gigit aja. Sampai nanti," kata Aki sambil melenggang keluar dengan santai.

"Arf!" seru Koromaru. Sakura mendelik geram pada anjing abu-abu itu.

"Koro, jangan deket-deket ya. Aku trauma sama anjing," kata Sakura pelan. Sejenak ia merasa Koromaru menampilkan ekspresi ganjil pada wajah anjingnya, ekspresi meremehkan. Tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja, mana mungkin ada anjing bisa berekspresi meremehkan?

* * *

"Aki, dicari Kirijo. Ditunggu di atap katanya," kata seorang siswa pada Aki yang sedang melamun di bangkunya.

"Hah? Mitsuru?" tanyanya lagi. Siswa itu hanya mengangguk lalu pergi, meninggalkan Akihiko yang masih bingung. Tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah atap.

Disana, ia melihat Mitsuru sedang menatap ke arah kota Port Island. Angin yang bertiup membuat rambut merah pekatnya bergoyang, menebar wangi sampo yang khas. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, tapi Aki merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya hari ini.

"Hei, katanya manggil?" tanya Aki setelah beberapa saat memandangi postur elegan teman sebayanya. Mitsuru berbalik dan memandang Aki dimatanya. Mata merah milik eksekutif muda itu bertemu dengan mata abu-abunya, membuat Aki sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara. Kita sudah lama tidak berbicara berdua saja kan?" tanya Mitsuru, masih menatap Aki. "Terutama sejak kedatangan orang baru itu," katanya lagi.

Aki mengerutkan alisnya. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan cara berbicara Mitsuru. "Orang baru? Maksudmu Sakura?" tanya Aki, sambil berjalan menghampiri Mitsuru. "Apa hubungannya pembicaraan ini dengan dia?" tanya Aki lagi ketika ia berdiri di sebelah Mitsuru. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas. Mitsuru tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Ia lalu menghela nafas dan kembali menatap kota Port Island yang berwarna oranye.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana dia?" tanya Mitsuru pada akhirnya.

"Siapa? Sakura?" Aki balik bertanya. Mitsuru hanya mengangguk kecil. "Hm, yah, gimana ngomongnya ya? Biasa aja sih, orangnya.

"Kata Seishin, teman sekelasku sekaligus ketua klubnya, dia orang yang ngotot dan agak keras kepala. Emang sih, dia agak keras kepala dan sedikit nyebelin. Apalagi emang kesan pertama ketemu dia ngga enak banget. Bayangin aja, udah ditolongin masih nyolot. Kurang ajar ga?

"Eh, tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, dia ngga biasa aja ya. Maksudnya, bukan tipikal cewek biasa gitu. Mana ada cewek yang bisa ngehajar beberapa orang preman sendirian, menang lagi. Kuda-kuda yang dia pake waktu aku pertama kali liat dia berantem juga tegap, ngga loyo gimana gitu," jelas Aki panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu 'bukan tipikal cewek biasa'?" tanya Mitsuru. Ada nada yang berbeda dari suaranya.

"Hm, cewek biasa itu, pertama mereka berisik. Kedua, mereka berisik. Ketiga, mereka suka ngegosip yang ngga-ngga. Keempat, mereka banyak jijiknya. Aku denger dari Yukari, waktu ada praktikum biologi disuruh nusuk jari sendiri buat ngecek golongan darah, dia dengan santainya nusuk diri sendiri. Sampai kelebihan darah yang keluarnya juga katanya.

"Terus kata Junpei, waktu praktikum biologi juga, disuruh ngebedah katak atau ikan. Anak-anak lainnya, ngga yang cowo apalagi yang cewe, udah pada muntah-muntah gitu meski udah pake masker juga. Kalau dia, udah ngga pake masker, masih sempet nyanyi-nyanyi waktu lagi ngebuka perutnya katak. Lucu ya?" tanya Aki sambil tertawa. "Oh, tapi dia takut sama satu hal. Sama petir. Dia pernah cerita, katanya dia punya pengalaman mengerikan waktu hujan petir. Trauma masa kecil gitu katanya," tambah Aki.

"Trauma masa kecil?"

"Ya, trauma. Oh, dia juga jago masak! Kata Fuuka, waltu ada praktikum masak dikelas dan masakannya Fuuka gagal, dia yang urus. Dikasih sedikit bumbu-bumbu dan diapain gitu, pokoknya masakan gagal itu jadi bisa dimakan dan enak banget katanya. Bentuknya emang ngga karuan sih.

"Terus, dari Seishin juga, dia punya bakat di bidang musik. Terus ada yang mergokin dia lagi kerja sambilan jadi kuli bangunan, ngejagain anak-anak di tempat penitipan, jadi guru, dan lainnya. Katanya lagi, anak-anak yang ada di penitipan sampai ngga mau pulang, pengen main terus sama dia. Orang-orang yang diajarin sama dia juga pengen minta diajarin lagi," jelas Aki lagi.

"Sepertinya kamu senang sekali bisa menceritakan anak baru itu," kata Mitsuru, nada suaranya terdengar geram.

"Heh? Biasa aja. Ngga seneng gimana. Tapi emang ceritanya bikin semangat kan? Bayangin aja, jago berantem, jago masak, ngga jijikan, ngga berisik, tinggi, bersih, konyol, perhatian sama anak kecil, pinter ngajarin orang, bisa macem-macem, meski kadang suka nyusahin,"

"Singkatnya kamu suka sama dia kan?" tanya Mitsuru, memotong kalimat kelewat bersemangat Aki. mendengar pertanyaan Mitsuru, Aki langsung menatap Mitsuru dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Su..suka?" tanya Aki gelagapan. Mitsuru mengangguk. "Ap..jangan ngaco kamu! Darimana kamu dapet kesimpulan kayak gitu?" kata Aki lagi. Mukanya merah padam.

"Jangan mengelak, Akihiko. Semua orang sudah tahu hal itu. Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi," kata Mitsuru.

"Ap..apa maksudmu? A..aku ngga ngerti," elak Akihiko. Mitsuru hanya menghela nafas panjang lalu berbalik. "He..hei Mitsuru!" seru Aki. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Mitsuru berbalik. Mata merahnya digenangi air mata yang siap tumpah kapanpun.

"Jangan beri aku harapan, Aki. Kalau memang tidak ada, sebaiknya jangan," katanya tertahan. Setetes air mata bening mengalir dipipinya. Ia lalu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, meninggalkan Aki terkejut di atap sana.

"Mitsuru," bisik Aki lemah, kaget dan tidak percaya.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu asrama yang menjulang tinggi. Dari sana, sosok wanita elegan dengan rambut merah pekat masuk dengan wajah masam. Ia berjalan dengan gontai dan tampak tidak bersemangat.

"Oh, senpai. Tumben baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Fuuka dari arah dapur. Di sebelahnya tampak Sakura sedang duduk –memunggungi Mitsuru, memberi instruksi cara memasak sesuatu pada Fuuka.

"Ada sedikit urusan. Tadi ada telepon mendadak dari cabang perusahaan di Osaka, dan tidak perlu menyiapkan makan malam untukku," kata Mitsuru sambil duduk di sofa pada Yukari yang sedang menaruh piring. Yukari hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menaruh kembali piring di rak.

"Senpai, liat senpai, maksudku Akihiko-senpai ngga? Hari ini dia janji mau nemenin aku ke rumah sakit buat check-up, siapa tau besok aku udah boleh sekolah. Ngomongnya sih pulang sebelum makan malem, tapi jam segini belum pulang," kata Sakura sambil memutar badannya, menghadap Mitsuru dan menatap jam tangan Swiss Army-nya. Wajahnya tampak khawatir. "Mungkin senpai liat –

" –Ngga, aku nggak liat dia. Terakhir kali aku liat dia waktu aku bicara dengannya di atap sekolah. Setelah itu, aku ngga liat," kata Mitsuru dengan suara yang agak parau. Ekspresi mukanya tampak sedang berusaha keras menahan sesuatu.

"Oh, gitu," kata Sakura, sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan Mitsuru. "Kalo gitu, aku keluar dulu. Ada satu-dua hal yang harus kubeli di toko buku," katanya lagi sambil mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan berjalan ke arah pintu asrama. "Ada yang mau nitip?" tanyanya lagi sambil berbalik ke arah penghuni asrama yang lain.

"Coca-cola."

"DVD kosong."

"Merica, garam, jahe."

"Kopi."

"Sampul plastik."

"Arf!"

"Oke, coca-cola, dvd kosong, bumbu, kopi, sampul,dan makanan anjing. Senpai mau nitip?" tanya Sakura, mengonfirmasi ulang.

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh apa-apa," kata Mitsuru dingin sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pergi.

Diluar sepi. Wajar saja mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Baru saja Sakura menutup pintu asrama, ia melihat sebuah hal yang mengganggu. Sebuah amplop putih tergeletak begitu saja di anak tangga pintu.

"Heh? Surat?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sambil membungkuk dan mengambil surat itu. Di atas surat itu, tertera namanya.

_Kepada, Sakura Senjii_

"Buatku?" tanyanya lagi. Cepat-cepat ia membuka surat itu. Didalamnya hanya ada selembar kertas kecil dan sebuah peta.

_Pintu kelima, gudang di pantai selatan Port Island_

_Datanglah sendiri, atau nyawa serigala perakmu melayang_

_Negyuu Senjii_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N : Ujian selesaiiiiiiiiii, rapot udah dibagiiinnn,, HIPHIPPP!!!

Well, sebagai anak jurusan IPA, wajar kan kalo nilai sejarahnya pas-pasan? Wajar kan kan kan?????

Ahem, Akihiko diculik. Sama gerombolan ngga jelas. Yess!!! –dipukulin rakyat.

Wah, ngga nyangka udah sampe chapter delapan lagi. Plot awalnya justru cuma sampe chapter delapan. Taunya lebih. Kira-kira sampe chapter berapa ya???

Oya, mau bales review juga..

**Silvermoon Arisato **(disatuin ato dipisah namanya??), Kalo Om Shinji ngga dipindah alias diusir, kebanyakan karakter, jadi bingung. Hehe, ngga deng. Maaf ya, Shinjinya dipindah. Daripada dibikin mampus??

**Lvna-chan**, aku juga ngakak waktu baca ulang. Emeng Shinji geblek. Tapi, nasibnya neng saku dihajar gitu. Iya ngga??

Terus, aku lupa siapa yang nanya Shinji dipindah kemana, pokonya dia dipindah ngga jauh-jauh kok. Paling juga ke Inaba, tempatnya Bang Souji. Huehehehhe..

Terus ada yang nanya soal pianossisimo dan allegro dan lainnya, aku juga lupa siapa yang nanya, allegro itu sangat cepat. Pianossisimo itu sangat lembut (bukan temponya, tapi neken tuts pianonya) sementara forte itu keras. Kayaknya aku salah nempatin istilahnya ya?? Huahaha, maaf...

Terus **Shara Sherenia** atas kesediaannya memakai Sakura, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu yah. Beribu makasih..

Oke, cukup sudah basa-basinya. Yang ngerasa udah baca dari awal sampe akhir, wajib ngereview. Kalo ngga, bakal digangguin shadownya Kanji. Hahahahaha, kalo ngancem enaknya pake shadow Kanji ya. Pasti mempan.

Oh iya, kali ini Aki sudah dengan suksesnya, mematahkan hati Mitsuru. Adakah seseorang yang menghiburnya???

Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview!!!!!!!!!!!

Sampai jumpa di chapter sembilan...

Dan selamat tahun baru 2009.

Regards,

**tazzualdehid**


	9. a choice to choose

**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

**

* * *

  
**

Sekelompok orang berjalan di pinggir pantai Port Island. Dua orang dari mereka tampak sedang memapah seseorang yang lain. Rambut perak orang yang dipapah itu berkilauan dibawah rembulan yang, entah kenapa terlihat sangat besar. Air laut yang tenang memantulkan bayangannya dengan sempurna, memberikan efek cahaya yang berkilauan. Jauh di cakrawala, terlihat bayangan nelayan yang sedang melempar jaring.

Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah gudang lama, lalu melempar orang berambut perak itu ke tanah. Makhluk tampan yang dilempar dengan sangat tidak beradabnya itu mengerang, meski jelas ia sedang tidak sadar.

"Ikat dia," kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang. "Ikat yang kencang, dan benar. Simpul mati talinya, kalau perlu," perintahnya lagi. Teman-temannya yang lain mematuhi perintahnya. Mereka langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu, lalu mengikatnya. Mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kedua kaki pemuda itu.

"Reijin, tidak perlu terlalu galak."

Reijin memutar badannya dan mendapati seorang pria botak sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu daun pintu. Pria itu tersenyum penuh makna.

"Negyuu-senpai," katanya sambil menghampiri pria itu. "Kami berhasil mendapatkannya."

Negyuu mengangguk. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pria yang diikat itu.

"Bagaimana cara kalian mendapatkannya?" tanya Negyuu sembari berjongkok dan memperhatikan wajah pingsan 'korban'nya itu dengan seksama. Terlalu seksama, malah. Ia memelototi korbannya itu dengan penuh nafsu membara. Hidungnya kembang kempis. Mulutnya menganga, mengagumi karya ciptaan Tuhan yang tergolek lemas di depannya.

"Kami," kata Reijin terputus, terlalu kaget melihat reaksi senpainya itu. "Menyergapnya sepulang sekolah. Kami pikir akan lebih sulit, mengingat latar belakang pria ini adalah ahli beladiri. Ternyata, cukup sekali pukul dari belakang langsung KO," jelas Reijin dengan semangat, sambil sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Tapi senpai, apa Sakura-sama akan datang?" tanyanya cemas.

Negyuu tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar, memandangi bulan.

"Kita lihat saja," bisiknya sambil menyeringai, memamerkan giginya.

* * *

_Pantai selatan. Pintu kelima gudang. Port Island Beach._

Ketiga frase itu terus berputar di kepala Sakura, berputar tanpa henti dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia mempercepat kecepatan larinya, sehingga sekarang ia berlari dengan kecepatan atlet profesional. Salah satu tangannya menggengam erat-erat sehelai kertas, meremasnya. Tiba-tiba, ia tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur (baca : sliding pake muka) dengan sukses. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tetap mempertahankan keadaannya, yang menyedihkan, sebelum bangkit dan terduduk di aspal. Matanya merah.

"Sial," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya, menggosok hidungnya dan kembali meneruskan larinya. Kali ini ia tidak berlari terlalu cepat seperti orang yang dikejar anjing sekampung, tapi cukup cepat untuk ukuran manusia biasa.

Sesampainya di pantai selatan, ia membuka kertas yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya itu. Ia lalu membaca garis-garis yang seperti peta yang ada di atasnya.

"Dari sini lurus, belokan ketiga belok kanan, pintu keempat dari kiri," katanya, berbicara dengan sehelai kertas. Setelah selesai 'berhalusinasi' dengan sebuah kertas, ia melanjutkan acara maraton keliling kotanya. Sesampainya ia di sebuah pintu besar yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambut Minato, dengan angka lima yang sangat besar menempel, ia berhenti berlari. Ia lalu mengatur nafasnya dan mendorong pintu itu.

Ia melihat tumpukan jerami, tumpukan kayu jati, dan tumpukan baju kotor. Maksudnya, tumpukan kain entah milik siapa. Lalu, tersembunyi oleh tumpukan-tumpukan tidak penting itu, ia melihat sesosok manusia yang diikat ditiang terdekat (tanpa cambuk dan kursi didekatnya,, loh??)

"Selamat malam," sapa sebuah suara dari dalam kegelapan.

Sakura menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sikapnya santai, hanya matanya agak waspada. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tinju melayang kemukanya. Kaget, ia tidak sempat mengelak sehingga tinju entah milik siapa itu mendarat dengan pas diwajahnya.

"UAGH!!!" serunya sambil terlempar kebelakang dan berguling-guling ditumpukan jerami. Belum juga dia bangkit, sebuah tendangan yang sangat keras mengenai perutnya. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Sepertinya ada beberapa pasang kaki yang ikut mengeroyoknya.

"Cukup!" perintah suara yang sama dengan suara yang menyapanya tadi. "Sakura-sama, saya kira anda mengenali suara saya bukan?" tanya orang itu. Sakura masih terngengah-engah akibat efek keroyokan yang tadi dilakukan gerombolan tidak bertanggung jawab itu. Ia tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan membalik tubuhnya sehingga posisi berbaringnya diranjang jerami itu menjadi terlentang, dan menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Hh, hei, Negyuu. Semakin lama kamu semakin kurang ajar."

"Tidak juga, rasa-rasanya sikap saya tetap seperti ini."

"Hh, jago juga bicaramu. Sepertinya orang tua itu sudah mengajarimu banyak hal selagi aku tidak ada," kata Sakura sambil berusaha bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya. Ia mengusap punggungnya dan meringis.

"Beliau mempersiapkan saya untuk membawa Anda kembali pulang, jadi sudah sewajarnya," kata Negyuu sambil berjongkok didekat Sakura. "Ah, tapi Anda datang kesini bukan untuk kembali ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Sakura hanya berdengus.

"Negyuu-senpai, dia sudah bangun," kata Reijin –yang sejak tadi melihat adegan penuh haru itu dengan sedikit mual.

"Dia?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah kegelapan. Awan yang menutupi sinar bulan bergerak pelan tapi pasti, membuat sang bulan yang sempat tersembunyi untuk sementara kembali muncul dan bersinar. "Aki-senpai!!!" pekik Sakura saat ia melihat sosok yang dimaksud Reijin.

Akihiko yang masih memejamkan matanya, perlahan membuka matanya, mencari suara yang memanggilnya. Sementara Sakura yang masih tidak percaya sekaligus lega melihat senpainya yang satu itu masih utuh dan bernafas, berusaha menghampiri Akihiko meski harus menyeret tubuhnya yang masih kesakitan.

"Senpai, senpai!" serunya.

"Nggh, Saku."

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi sebelum Sakura mencapai Aki, seseorang menduduki kakinya. Orang itu lalu menarik tangan Sakura ke belakang. Sakura yang kaget dengan kejadian yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini, menoleh ke belakang.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Tapi kamu harus tetap diam disini dan melihat pertunjukkan yang baru bisa dimulai jika kamu sudah datang," kata Reijin sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Pertunjukan?" tanya Sakura heran, baik pada kalimat Reijin maupun cara ia memanggil dirinya. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mendengar suara hantaman benda keras dari arah Akihiko. Sontak ia menoleh kearahnya, hanya untuk dibuat lebih kaget. Negyuu dan dua orang lainnya sedang mengerumuni Akihiko yang baru sadar sambil membawa tongkat bisbol.

"Benar, pertunjukan," kata Negyuu sambil memukulkan tongkatnya ke tiang tempat Aki terikat. Bunyi yang keras lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Sebuah mahakarya," kata seorang dengan rambut hitam cepak ala tentara dan mata perak.

"Bukan mahakarya, tetapi mahamahakarya," kata yang lain sambil meregangkan tangannya. Ia lalu mengibaskan rambutnya yang oranye.

"Terserah kamu, banci," kata si cepak pada temannya. "Bisa kita mulai, senpai?" tanyanya pada Negyuu.

Negyuu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melihat kearah Sakura yang masih terkaget-kaget sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu. Mari kita mulai."

Dengan kalimat itu, duo manusia yang berbeda secara fisik itu mengangkat tongkatnya dan memukul Aki dengan brutal.

"AAAARGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" jerit Aki kesakitan. Namun, trio bebek itu tidak menghentikan pukulannya, malah menambah kecepatan pukulan. Darah terciprat keluar dari kulit putih Aki.

"SENPAI! SENPAI!!!" jerit Sakura putus asa. "NEGYUU! HARU! KEI! HENTIKAN! SENPAI!!" jeritnya sambil meronta dengan sekuat tenaga. Sayang, Reijin ada dalam kondisi terbaiknya sehingga Sakura tidak bisa berkutik. Mendengar jeritan itu, mereka berhenti. Negyuu menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Kalau Sakura-sama mau pulang, kami akan berhenti. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Negyuu. Sakura tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tampak berpikir. Kebebasannya atau Akihiko. Negyuu menghela nafas dan berbalik ke arah Akihiko. "Itu berarti tidak," katanya sambil memukul Aki lagi.

"HUAGHH!!!!" jerit Aki lagi. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sakura tidak sanggup melihat adegan itu. Ia menunduk sambil menangis.

"Selama Sakura-chan masih ngotot, kami masih akan terus dan terus memukulinya," jelas Reijin sementara suara pukulan dan hantaman masih menggema. "Dan makin lama keadaannya akan makin buruk, dia bisa mati. Sakura-chan ngga mau orang itu mati kan?"

"Lepaskan aku."

"Ini perintah Negyuu-senpai. Menahan Sakura-chan selama mungkin."

Mendengar bantahan itu, Sakura, dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, memutar tubuhnya sehingga Reijin terjungkal. Setelah membereskan benda yang sejak tadi menindihnya, ia lalu berdiri. Baru saja ia berdiri, ada yang mendorong tubuhnya. Tanpa ambil pusing, ia langsung melayangkan tinjunya kearah siapaun itu. Reijin lalu bangkit dan menyerangnya juga namun dengan mudah dihindari oleh Sakura. Ia lalu meninju ulu hatinya, membuat Reijin pingsan. Mendengar ribut-ribut, Negyuu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Minggir," perintah Sakura sambil berjalan menghampiri trio algojo itu.

"Jadi, jawabannya?" tanya Negyuu sambil menyingkir dari Aki dan memberi perintah bagi Haru dan Kei untuk menyingkir juga. Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sesampainya ia di depan Aki, ia berlutut dan meraih tali yang mengikat Aki. Merasakan sentuhan tangan dingin Sakura di pergelangan tangannya yang perih karena terkikis tali tambang, Aki membuka matanya.

"S...a."

"Ya, ini aku," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum dan memotong tali dengan pecahan botol yang ada di dekat situ. "Udah selesai, senpai."

"Sele..sai?" tanya Aki lemah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sakura merobek jaketnya dan membalut luka di kepala Aki.

"Yap. Selesai," katanya pelan sambil bangkit. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Negyuu lalu menonjoknya tepat di muka. "Itu karena kamu berani menyentuh temanku," Lalu ia menonjok Haru dan Kei. "Itu karena kalian tidak mengindahkan perintahku."

"Sa...ku. Maksud..nya..," kata Aki terngah-engah. Sakura menoleh. Seulas senyum pahit menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maksudnya adalah ia akan kembali bersama kami," jelas Negyuu yang memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

"Ya, senpai. Aku pulang bersama mereka. Daripada kebebasan yang tidak ada artinya, nyawa senpai jauh diatas itu semua. Kepindahanku akan diurus secepat mungkin. Jadi," jelas Sakura terputus. Setetes air mata bergulir. Ekspresinya tampak tidak rela. "Sayonara, senpai. Sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya," katanya sambil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Negyuu, pulangkan dia. Kalau aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia tidak sampai di asrama dengan selamat dan kalau aku mendengar kabar bahwa kalian masih berani mengganggu teman-temanku lagi," ancamnya pada semua orang yang ada disitu, lalu berbalik dan keluar.

"SA!! Arghh!!" seru Akihiko hendak mengejar Sakura, namun luka yang dideritanya membuat ia tidak sanggup berdiri. Boro-boro berdiri, nafas saja ia masih kesakitan. Negyuu lalu menghampirinya. Ia jongkok di sebelah Aki yang menatapnya marah.

"Jangan galak gitu. Selamat tidur," katanya sambil memukul tengkuk Aki dengan ringan, membuat Aki pingsan seketika.

"Sakura-chan pulang ya?" tanya Reijin yang baru sadar.

"Yah, begitulah. Orang ini tampak punya arti tersendiri dengannya. Sakura memang begitu kan? Rela mati demi orang yang dia sayang."

"Haha, yah. Jadi dia pulang dengan sukarela?"

Negyuu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Reijin yang menurutnya terkesan sangat tolol itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan bangkit lalu memberi isyarat pada Kei dan Haru untuk mengembalikan Aki ke asrama.

"Kira-kira, Sakura-chan gimana ya?" tanya Reijin lagi.

Negyuu tidak menjawab. Bukan tidak mau, namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab perkiraannya tentang apa yang sedang nona-nya yang satu itu rasakan sekarang.

"Semoga saja dia ngga bunuh diri," kata Reijin lagi.

* * *

**A/N :** woooooosshhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akhirnya jadi juga chapter 9 fic ini. hahahaha. Maaf ya semuanya, yang ngerasa membaca dan mengikuti (kaya yang ada aja)..

Uh, kalo ada yang ngerasa chapter ini agak dipaksain, bilang aja ya. Yayayayayaya??????

Ah, doakan saya tembus un snmptn..

Dann,, mengenai side story yang sudah saya janjikan itu,, tampaknya akan di-delay untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan, HAHAHAHAHHIKSSSS

Oke, ditunggu review dan kritik dan saran.

Cheers,,

**tazzualdehid**


	10. an exitway

**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

**

* * *

  
**

Ungkapan berlian di tengah lumpur itu memang ada. Di tengah rumah-rumah sederhana yang ditinggali oleh maksimal lima orang manusia dan beberapa peliharaan, di tengah kesulitan hidup yang dialami oleh rakyat desa itu, berdiri sebuah rumah yang besar dan indah. Dibuat dari kayu terbaik, rumah itu berdiri dengan kokoh. Arsitektur yang sederhana, halaman yang luas dengan pohon sakura yang berjejer rapi, semak-semak yang tertata rapi, bunga-bunga mahal yang mekar sempurna, kolam yang berisi ikan dan memantulkan sinar bulan dengan sempurna diwaktu malam dan permadani rumput yang terlihat empuk. Semuanya begitu sempurna.

Di salah satu kamar, yang berbeda dengan kamar-kamar lainnya, seorang gadis belia duduk termenung. Ia duduk di depan kamarnya yang menghadap langsung ke arah deretan pohon sakura yang tak lagi berbunga. Ia terus-terusan menghela nafas dan tampak tidak akan pernah beranjak dari situ jika tidak dipanggil masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di sebelahnya, handphone miliknya berbunyi terus-menerus. Tiga hari sejak ia kembali ke rumah itu, nomor yang sama terus menghubunginya. Ia memang tidak menyimpan nomor itu, tapi ia tahu siapa itu. Orang yang terus mengirimkan email, sms dan meneleponnya hampir tiap menit.

"Sakura-sama, bunyi lagi tuh," kata seorang pemuda berambut cepak yang sejak tadi mengawasi Sakura.

"Tau."

"Kuangkat ya?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hendak mengambil handphone Sakura. Sakura mendelik.

"Pegang sedikit aja, kamu jadi makanan ikan," ancamnya sambil meraih handphonenya lalu bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah, Sakura-sama! Nanti malam tuan datang!" seru si cepak. Sakura berhenti dan berbalik padanya. Mukanya keheranan.

"Terus?"

"Ya, cepet pulang ya," serunya sambil berkedip jenaka dan tersenyum lebar. Sejenak Sakura tampak berpikir lalu ia menghampiri si cepak. Ia memandangnya penuh arti, membuat si pemuda merona.

"Memang kamu pikir, aku mau kemana? Hmmmm?" godanya. Pemuda itu langsung merah semerah-merahnya dan gelagapan. Melihat reaksinya, Sakura mendengus menghina dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di pematang sungai. Disekelilingnya, banyak anak-anak sedang berlari-lari mengejar satu sama lain. Ia berjalan sambil setengah menyeret kakinya. Pandangan matanya yang kosong dan kaus lusuh yang dipakainya, serta rambut yang sedikit berantakan membuatnya tampak seperti zombie. Orang-orang melihatnya dengan sedikit kasihan, antara berpikir apa dia kabur dari rumah atau belum dikasih makan selama seminggu. Seperti biasa, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Emang apa urusannya si tua sialan itu datang atau ngga. Semakin lama dia ngga ada di rumah semakin baik! Dan sikap Haru tadi, apa-apaan? Memang dia pikir siapa dia? Seenaknya aja. Pasti diajarin sama Negyuu atau Reijin. Kurang ajar!_

"Aki-kuun!!!!!! Tunggu bentaaaarr!!!!!" teriak seorang anak perempuan, membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Sebenarnya bukan jeritan si anak itu yang membuat dia sadar, tapi nama bocah laki-laki yang dipanggilnya.

Tiba-tiba, ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Nomor yang sama. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali nomor itu menghubunginya. Sakura hanya bisa menatap layar ponsel, tanpa sanggup mengangkat telepon itu.

Setetes air mata bergulir. Buru-buru ia mengusap matanya, mencegah yang lain ikut tumpah. Namun apa daya, tetesan yang satu diikuti tetesan lain, terus keluar dan mengalir. Setelah berusaha selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ia menyerah. Air mata itu tidak lagi bisa dibendung. Ia menangis sesengukan di pinggir sungai sambil memegang erat ponselnya yang masih berbunyi.

* * *

Di kediaman Senjii, semuanya mendadak sibuk. Ada yang memasak, mengepel, sekedar bolak-balik, bahkan ada yang berseliweran sengaja mencari kesibukan untuk menyambut kedatangan sang pemilik kediaman. Sakura yang baru saja pulang hanya bisa mematung di depan pintu. Ia bukannya terpana dengan aksi sok sibuk yang mendadak dilakukan oleh penghuni kediaman, hanya saja ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Kenapa Anda termenung begitu?" tanya Negyuu yang entah kenapa tidak sibuk sama sekali.

"Bukan urusanmu," dengus Sakura. Negyuu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya Raiga-sama sudah datang," kata Negyuu enteng, "Dan beliau menunggu kehadiran Anda di ruang belakang."

Sakura menoleh kesal ke arah Negyuu. "Terus kenapa mereka semua nggak dikasih tahu? Jadinya mereka nggak bolak-balik kayak cacing kepanasan gitu." Negyuu memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Karena Raiga-sama hanya ingin bertemu dan bicara dengan Anda."

* * *

_Hari yang sama, Dormitory._

Kegiatan di asrama berlangsung seperti biasa. Junpei dan Yukari masih sering adu mulut meributkan hal yang tidak perlu; Minato, Ken, dan Koromaru nonton TV dengan damai; Mitsuru sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya; Aigis dan Fuuka membicarakan soal teknologi. Semuanya berjalan dengan aman dan tentram. Setidaknya begitulah keadaan lima menit yang lalu, sebelum Akihiko berlari turun, dengan kepala penuh perban, dari kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Mitsuru, beritahu aku dari mana anak sialan itu berasal!" seru Akihiko. Mitsuru menoleh sejenak dan mematikan ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aki, sudah kukatakan ratusan kali, aku tidak tahu. Semua data mengenai dirinya kusimpan dengan rapi, tapi sepertinya ia berhasil mengambil semuanya dan membawanya pergi," jelas Mitsuru.

"Udah coba dihubungi belum?" tanya Minato.

"Ratusan kali! Sejak aku sadar di rumah sakit!" seru Aki frustrasi. Ia lalu membanting dirinya ke sofa. "Anak sialan itu!" serunya lagi sambil mengacak-acak sisa rambutnya yang mencuat dari balik perban.

Tiba-tiba pintu asrama dibuka. Semua orang menoleh dan Aki berdiri, seolah mengharapkan sesuatu. Dari sana muncul sosok berjaket merah dan kupluk hitam. "Yo!" katanya.

"Hai Shinji, apa kabar? Bagaimana Inaba?" tanya Mitsuru, yang diikuti celoteh ramai anak-anak. Akihiko menghela nafas panjang dan kembali duduk.

"Baik. Kotanya bersih dan tenang. Hei kamu, pria penakut, kenapa kecewa begitu? Aku sakit hati nih," kata Shinji pada Akihiko.

"Aki-senpai sedang patah hati, biarkan saja dia," kata Junpei.

"Oh? Sama si anak baru itu? Hebat juga dia nolak Aki."

"Bukan gitu sih, ceritanya," kata Yukari.

"Heh? Terus?" tanya Shinji bingung. Baru saja Yukari mau membuka mulutnya, Akihiko bangkit dan berlari keluar asrama, menimbulkan angin dadakan yang cukup heboh. Mitsuru menggeleng.

"Jadi begini ceritanya—

* * *

"Ooh," kata Shinji setelah Mitsuru selesai bercerita. "Jadi, si Sakura ini ternyata cucunya yakuza dan dia dikejar-kejar dan Akihiko diculik dan dia akhirnya nyerah?" cerocos Shinji.

"Ya. Kami berusaha mencari petunjuk mengenai keberadaannya, tapi sampai saat ini tidak ada hasilnya."

"Keberadaannya, ya?" kata Shinji dengan intonasi aneh. Mitsuru menaikkan satu alisnya dan melihat Shinji heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi, waktu aku mau jalan ke stasiun di kota sebelah, rasa-rasanya aku ngeliat sosok si Sakura ini," kata Shinji menerawang. Matanya menatap langit-langit ruangan, seolah tidak yakin.

"Yang benar????" tanya Junpei tiba-tiba, membuat Shinji terjengkang. Junpei langsung menghampiri senpai-nya yang satu itu dan mengguncang-guncangnya. "YANG BENAR SENPAI?????"

"HUAH!! LEPAS!!" seru Shinji sambil mendorong Junpei hingga si badut kelas itu terjungkal dan mencium lantai dengan suksesnya.

"Tenang, kalian berdua. Shinji, kenapa bisa kamu ada di kota sebelah?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Err, ada satu dua urusan sama berandalan di daerah sana. Eh, mereka berandalan bukan, ya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kamu bisa mengantar kami ke tempat itu?" tanya Mitsuru.

"Aku nggak yakin itu dia, loh."

"Biar saja. Kita harus memeriksa semua kemungkinan yang ada. Minato, cari Akihiko. Katakan padanya mungkin kita bisa menemukan Sakura," perintah sang eksekutif muda yang langsung dituruti oleh si pemuda pendiam berambut biru itu.

* * *

**A/N :** Akhirnya di update juga. Hiphip!!!! *ditendang*

Aduh, saya mohon maaf pada semua yang menunggu. Eh, emangnya ada yang nunggu gitu???

Dan, seperti biasa. Karena saya hobi deskripsi blahblahblah, jadi aja chapter yang dibutuhkan biar bisa beres masih ada banyak. HONTOU NI GOMENASAIIIII....

Mungkin ada yang ngeh, tapi rasanya alurnya loncat-loncat ya? Aduh aduh....

Well, as usual..

Review please?

Regards,

**tazzualdehid**


	11. negotiation

**Disclaimer : ATLUS**

* * *

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pintu kecil sementara Negyuu mengikutinya. Langkah mereka terdengar seirama ketika menghentak ke lantai kayu di bawahnya. Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu itu, tanpa basa-basi ia membukanya.

"Halo, Sakura. Lama tak jumpa," sapa seorang pria tua yang sedang duduk di atas sebuah bantal duduk. Ia memakai yukata berwarna hijau tua dengan motif bambu. Keriput di wajahnya dan rambut putihnya yang disisir rapi menunjukkan kewibawaan yang dimilikinya. Di sampingnya, terdapat sebuah meja kecil. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat sebuah botol dari keramik, sebuah cawan berisi cairan bening, dan sebuah silinder dengan diameter lima puluh sentimeter serta tinggi sepuluh senti yang terbuat dari kayu. Di dalam silinder tersebut, terdapat berbagai macam makanan laut mentah yang ditaruh di atas nasi yang dipadatkan.

"Saya mohon diri, Tuan Raiga," kata Negyuu hormat sambil membungkuk dan mundur. Tak lama, ia pergi dari tempat itu. Sakura melihat sosok tegap orang yang selalu mengurusnya selama ini.

"Ayo masuk. Kita makan. Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama," kata kakek tua itu sambil mengangkat cawannya. "Bersulang untuk kepulanganmu!"

Sakura menghela nafas dan berjalan memasuki ruangan itu. Setelah menutup pintu, ia berjalan menuju meja itu dan duduk berseberangan dengan kakeknya.

"Jangan bermuka jelek begitu, ayo makan!" seru sang kepala keluarga sambil mencapit sebuah sushi dengan ikan berwarna merah kejinggaan.

"Kek..."

"Hem, enak! Sushi dari toko sushi Kamamura memang yang paling enak. Ah, tapi tunggu sampai kita mencoba guritanya," kata Raiga sambil mengambil sepotong tentakel berwarna keunguan dan mengendusnya. "Hem, yang terbaik dari kelasnya," katanya sambil mencelup tentakel itu kedalam kecap asin lalu memakannya.

"Kek..."

"Mahanlah, Hagura. Ada baji guita duh," kata kakek tua itu sambil mengunyah. Sakura mengerenyit. "Bayi gurita," katanya lagi setelah menelan makanannya. "Kesukaanmu, kan?"

Sakura memandang kakeknya tidak percaya. Setelah lama saling berpandangan, ia mengambil sumpit dan mencapit sushi ber-topping bayi gurita dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut bulat-bulat.

"Enak, kan?" tanya kakeknya. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan menelannya. Ia lalu mengambil sushi yang lain dan memakannya juga. Raiga tersenyum. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak makan bareng begini?"

Sakura menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Ia menaruh sumpit dan mengambil gelas berisi teh hijau. Setelah beberapa tegukan, ia memandang kakeknya.

"Sejak aku 'memberontak'?" tanya Sakura sambil mengira-ngira. "Atau sejak aku didaulat akan menjadi penerus? Ah, tapi yang jelas, sebelum aku dikata-katai dan dikurung."

"Oh, ya. Memberontak, ya. Kalau tidak salah mulai saat itu. Ketika itu, kamu sudah jarang ada di rumah. Kalau ada pun, selalu diam di kamar. Kalau tidak, di atap. Untung saja ada Negyuu, yang selalu berhasil menemukan di mana dirimu berada. Kalau tidak, aku sudah kelimpungan sekali."

"Ya, untung saja ada Negyuu. Jadinya kakek bisa menculik temanku dan bahkan memberi izin untuk membawaku pulang meski ada satu dua tulang yang patah," kata Sakura sinis. Raiga tersenyum.

"Mereka benar-benar menghajarmu? Aku pikir mereka tidak berani, makanya aku mengizinkan mereka. Maaf ya," jawab Raiga enteng sambil menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Segitu gampangnya bilang maaf. Apa mereka juga diizinkan untuk menyakiti temanku kalau diperlukan? Apa kurang banyak kakek menyakiti aku secara mental?"

"Aku hanya bilang, 'Bawa Sakura pulang, apapun caranya.' Rasa-rasanya aku tidak pernah berbicara masalah menyakiti teman-temanmu, itu pun kalau kamu punya."

"Memang salah siapa aku tidak punya teman? Memangnya siapa ya, yang selalu mengancam siapa pun yang terlibat denganku?"

"Hahaha. Aduh, Sakura, kamu itu belajar kata-kata begitu dari mana, sih? Rasanya aku tidak pernah mengajari cucuku yang cantik ini berkata tidak sopan begitu," Raiga tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura memandang kakeknya kesal.

"Sudahlah, cukup basa-basinya. Kata Negyuu ada yang mau dibicarakan denganku. Ada apa?"

Raiga menaruh sumpitnya dan membetulkan posisinya. Ia lalu menatap Sakura tajam.

"Kenapa kamu pergi dari rumah?"

"Aku tidak mau jadi penerus atau apalah itu. Aku mau bebas. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa tahan tidak mencoba melarikan diri kalau tahu suatu saat akan dikurung seperti waktu itu?"

"Tidak bisa. Kau satu-satunya yang menyandang marga Senjii, berarti kau yang pantas menjadi ketua klan Senjii yang berikutnya."

"Kenapa tidak Negyuu saja? Dia lebih berbakat dariku. Dia punya bakat memimpin orang lain sementara aku tipe pengikut."

"Harus berasal dari orang-orang yang bermarga—

"Angkat saja Negyuu jadi anak, atau cucu," potong Sakura. Raiga tertegun sejenak lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kalau dia menikah denganmu, dia jadi cucuku, kan?" kata Raiga. Sakura menyipitkan matanya.

"Menikah? Hah? Lebih baik aku mati daripada menikah dengannya."

"Hem, begitu. Sepertinya, kamu sudah punya calon suami yang baik menurutmu," kata Raiga jahil. Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Yah, kurang lebih.

* * *

"Bener ini kotanya?" tanya Junpei ketika mereka turun di stasiun yang memiliki billboard besar bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Senmachi!'. "Kok sepi gini?"

"Iya. Kayak nggak ada kehidupan aja," kata Yukari sambil celingukan. Mitsuru melihat jam tangan perak yang dikenakannya.

"Ini sudah jam sebelas malam. Wajar saja kalau tidak ada orang."

"Tapi kota ini memang sepi sih. Maksudku, banyak orangnya, tapi mereka kebanyakan kerja di luar kota ini dan baru pulang sekitar jam enam. Jam sepuluh di sini jangan dibandingin sama jam sepuluh di Port Island. Sepi banget kayak kuburan!" jelas Shinji. Tiba-tiba, kerah jaket merah marunnya ditarik oleh Aki.

"Di mana kamu melihat si anak sialan itu?"

Enam siswa SMA dari Port Island itu berjalan menyusuri pinggir sungai. Minato dan Junpei celingukan seperti orang idiot. Mitsuru dan Yukari mengobrol sangat pelan mengenai betapa berbedanya suasana kota ini sementara Shinji dan Akihiko berjalan dalam diam. Akihiko sendiri sibuk lihat kiri-kanan, berharap menjumpai seseorang.

"Tadi aku liat dia disitu," kata Shinji sambil menunjuk ke satu arah. "Dan itu kan tadi siang. Jadi, siapapun dia, pasti udah pulang ke rumahnya."

"SIAL!" umpat Akihiko kesal. "Sialan!"

"Aki, tenang. Kita cari saja dia pelan-pelan. Kalau di pusat kota mungkin masih ada orang," kata Mitsuru. Akihiko memandangnya sendu.

"Yah, baiklah. Ayo Shinji," kata Aki sambil menyeret sahabatnya. Yukari menghampiri Mitsuru.

"Senpai, kenapa senpai masih mau membantu Aki-senpai menemukan Sakura? Bukannya lebih baik kalau dia tidak kembali? Dengan begitu jalan untuk mendapatkan Aki-senpai jadi lebih lebar," tanya Yukari. Mitsuru menatapnya hampa sebagai jawaban.

"Karena, terkadang, melihat dia yang kamu sayangi uring-uringan begitu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada fakta bahwa orang bodoh itu baru saja menolakku. Aku tetap bisa jadi sahabatnya, kan?" kata Mitsuru sambil berjalan mengikuti duo lelaki sahabatnya yang berangkulan seperti pasangan homo.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai di pusat kota. Berbeda dengan pemandangan di dekat stasiun yang sepi sunyi seperti kuburan, pusat kota Senmachi terlihat gemerlapan dan berisik. Anak-anak muda dengan berbagai gaya dan model berkumpul disini. Lampu-lampu aneka warna bergelantungan memancarkan cahaya. Suara bass berdebam dari beberapa speaker yang dipasang setiap lima meter.

"Escapade versi outdoor?" tanya Minato. Yukari memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Kamu pernah kesana, Minato?"

"Sering, Yuka-tan," jawab Junpei.

"Mungkin kita bisa nanya-nanya kalau disini," kata Akihiko. Baru saja ia berjalan beberapa langkah, seorang pria pirang berdiri di depannya.

"Loh, ada kamu. Halo! Masih ingat aku nggak?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Akihiko terkejut bukan main. Begitu ia sadar dari keterkejutannya, ia memasang kuda-kuda. "Wah, kali ini kamu bawa temen, ya?" katanya lagi sambil melihat ke arah Mitsuru dan kawan-kawan. "Halo, gadis manis berambut biru, siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Minato. Melihat ini, Aki mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Mina—

"Oh, Mina!" katanya sambil beringsut mendekati Minato yang sedang terpaku karena dipanggil 'gadis manis'. Pria itu lalu meraih tangan Minato dan mengecupnya. "Aku Reijin, salam kenal!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" gelak Shinji, membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya. "Mina...Mina...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawanya lagi sampai terduduk di tanah. Akihiko yang tadinya bermaksud melancarkan beberapa pukulan kepada Reijin juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Mina-chan, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" gelak Aki sambil memegangi perutnya. Tak lama, ia dan Shinji sudah memukul-mukul tanah karena tidak kuat tertawa.

"Senpai, kalian semua berlebihan," kata Minato ketus dan dingin. Ia lalu menatap Reijin dan tersenyum manis, meski entah mengapa ada aura hitam mengelilinginya. "Dan, Reijin-san, maaf menghancurkan imajinasimu, tapi aku laki-laki dan namaku Minato."

"Oh? Laki-laki? Yah, mataku salah liat. Abis kamu cantik banget sih. Sori ya, Minachan," kata Reijin sambil berkedip nakal, membuat Minato mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hahah....hah...aduh, perutku," kata Shinji sambil berdiri, disusul oleh Aki. "Padahal Minato kurang cowok gimana, ya? Pacar banyak. Olahraga bisa semua."

"Peduli amat," kata Aki galak, membuat Shinji menatapnya heran. Akihiko sendiri sedang melihat kearah Reijin yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Di mana Sakura?" tanyanya.

"Hoo, jadi, kalian kemari mau mencari Sakura-sama? Ada perlu apa, ya?"

"Kami mau menyeretnya balik," kata Akihiko. "Di mana dia?" ulangnya. Reijin tertawa.

"Galak banget nih. Hahaha. Sereem," katanya sok ketakutan. Akihiko yang sedang naik darah tanpa pikir panjang langsung melancarkan serangan tonjokan maut kepada Reijin. Serangan itu berhasil ditangkis oleh Reijin hanya dengan satu tangan. "Ups, jangan marah-marah begitu dong."

"Aki! Jangan emosi begitu!" seru Mitsuru sambil menarik sang petinju mundur. "Maafkan kelakuan teman kami. Apa kau kenal Sakura?" tanyanya sopan. Reijin mengangguk.

"Ya, sangat kenal."

"Bisa kau membawa kami kepadanya?" tanya Mitsuru. Reijin menggaruk kepalanya.

"Em, bukannya aku tidak mau, apalagi kalau yang minta gadis manis sepertimu, tapi gimana ya?" kata Reijin mengira-ngira.

"Kalau aku yang minta, bagaimana?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba sambil mengedipkan matanya genit.

* * *

A/N : maafkan diri ini yang udah super-lama-sekali nggak nge-update cerita. Huaaa maaf maaf maaf :((

Ahem, dan cerita ini semakin lama semakin labil saja. Hem…

Well, karena aku sudah meng-update, maka giliranmu, Shara Sherenia, untuk meng-update P3 Ragnarok!

Anyway, mind to review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


	12. confession

**Disclaimer : ATLUS (c)**

**

* * *

**

_Bakat. Kau yang berbakat. Kau yang paling pantas. Marga Senjii. Argh! Mati saja kamu kakek tua!_ Sakura mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Setelah pembicaraan aneh mengenai calon suami yang berbuntut dengan pilihan 'menikahi Negyuu' atau 'jadi penerus', ia diminta kembali ke kamarnya untuk memilih salah satu opsi. Kesal, ia membanting dirinya ke kasur. Meski kamarnya memiliki nuansa Jepang yang sangat kental dengan tatami dan pintu geser di dua sisi dinding yang berhadapan, interiornya tetap saja sangat Barat sekali. Hanya bedanya, tidak ada jendela. Ia cukup membuka pintu di satu sisi dindingnya dan ia langsung mendapatkan pemandangan deretan pohon Sakura serta seluruh isi halaman rumahnya.

"Salah satu opsi, ya? Heh, rasanya semua opsi itu sama saja. Sama-sama membuat aku harus memegang kepemimpinan. Kalau menikah dengan Negyuu pun, rasanya sama saja. Dan lagi aku malas membayangkan harus membayangkan sisa hidupku bersama orang itu. Sial!" serunya kesal sambil melempar bantal yang sukses menghantam dinding. "Dasar kakek tua sialan! Cepat mati sajalah!"

"Sakura-sama, tidak baik mendoakan seseorang seperti itu, nanti kualat," Negyuu tiba-tiba menimpali _self conversation_ yang sejak tadi dilakukan Sakura, membuat si gadis galak itu menatap kesal.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan kamu masuk kamarku? Keluar," perintahnya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu yang menghadap ke taman. Negyuu tertawa kecil.

"Rasa-rasanya, sejak dulu tidak pernah ada yang mengizinkan saya keluar masuk kamar Anda, tapi Anda tidak pernah protes. Kenapa baru sekarang protesnya." Sakura mendelik kesal lagi.

_Si botak ini,_ ia mengumpat dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia melempar kursi terdekat pada Negyuu, tapi hal itu hanya akan menghancurkan kamarnya saja. "Apa maumu?" katanya sambil membuka pintu, membuat angin menerobos masuk, menggoyangkan helai rambut hitamnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya tidak sengaja mendengar monolog Anda barusan, dan menemukan Anda menyebut-nyebut nama saya. Ditambah lagi Anda menyebutkan kata 'menikah' sebelum nama saya, apa benar?" suara Negyuu yang biasanya terlampau santai dan menyebalkan kini berubah jadi lebih serius. Sakura menatap bawahan setia kakeknya itu.

"Memang kenapa?"

Negyuu berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura. Ada yang aneh dengan matanya ketika ia menatap Sakura, bukan pandangan penuh hormat yang selama ini selalu ia tunjukkan. Saat ia berdiri di sebelah Sakura, ia menyentuh beberapa helai rambut Sakura.

"Saya, kalau Anda tidak keberatan, saya juga tidak keberatan menikahi Anda, Sakura-sama." Negyuu menatap lurus pada Sakura sambil mencium helai rambut yang ia pegang. "Selama ini, saya menganggap Anda sebagai adik, dan majikan tentu saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak pernah kurang. Namun, melihat Anda kabur begitu saja dan melihat Anda begitu bahagia dengan lingkungan baru, saya tidak bisa menahan diri. Saya iri. Tidak pernah sekali pun Anda menunjukkan wajah bahagia seperti itu di rumah ini. Sungguh, saya iri, Sakura-sama." Negyuu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan pelan nyaris berbisik dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura, menghimpit nona muda itu antara dia dan pintu geser.

"Kebebasan Anda adalah impian saya, Reijin, dan semuanya. Kami tidak ingin Anda terikat dengan apa yang tidak pernah Anda inginkan. Keputusan Tuan Raiga menjadikan Anda penerus pun tidak pernah kami setujui, sebenarnya, dan berat bagi saya untuk harus melukai Anda ketika Anda menolak pulang. Mungkin ini curang, tapi, saya mencintai Anda, bukan sebagai seorang Sakura Senjii yang sangat kami segani, tapi sebagai seorang Sakura yang saya kenal sejak dulu. Seorang gadis yang keras kepala, namun lembut," Negyuu menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura yang bersemu kemerahan dan kaget. Ia tersenyum geli. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, saya juga tidak berharap banyak tapi, pikirkanlah." Negyuu berbisik pelan tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat ia merosot ke bawah dengan muka merah padam sementara si pelaku kejahatan pergi begitu saja.

* * *

"Woooo, rumah yang saaangat besar!" Junpei bersorak. "Nona muda, eh?"

"Ahahaha, aku bisa dihajar habis oleh Negyuu-senpai nih. Yah nasibku," kata Reijin ringan.

"Kenapa bicara seringan itu? Tidak takut dihajar? Kudengar si Maguro ini sangat kuat, iya 'kan Aki?" Shinji meminta dukungan sahabatnya itu. Reijin tertawa.

"Hahaha, kamu lapar ya, Aragaki-san? Bukan Maguro, tapi Negyuu. Yaa, takut sih, tapi kalian kemari untuk membawa pergi Sakura-sama, 'kan?" Akihiko menoleh ke arah Reijin.

"Kenapa kalimatmu itu seolah meminta kami untuk membawa Sakura pergi?" Minato angkat suara. Setelah insiden penggodaan di pusat kota tadi ia jadi diam seribu bahasa, malu akan kelakuannya sendiri. Reijin menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Yah, sebenarnya, kami sengaja membiarkan Sakura-sama kabur. Maksudku, ini rumah kami. Setiap hari kami patroli malam dan tidak ada satu pun yang luput dari pandangan kami. Begitu juga dengan acara minggat yang dilakukan Sakura-sama. Kami sengaja membiarkannnya kabur."

"Untuk menghajarnya dan membawanya kembali?" Akihiko berkata kesal, tidak percaya. Reijin menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu. _Well_, kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat ingin minta maaf atas kelakuan Negyuu-senpai, Harucchi, dan Kei padamu di gudang itu. Mereka memang, sedikit di luar batas, aku tahu. Tapi kau tahu, sebelum itu pun kami menyesali ketidakberdayaan kami dalam melanggar perintah Raiga-sama. Kami ingin membiarkan Sakura-sama bebas, tidak terikat dengan semua hal aneh ini. Kalau memang harus ada penerus, salah satu dari kami bisa menanganinya. Lagipula dia kan perempuan," Reijin mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan lemas.

"Ini semua mulai aneh, kau tahu," Junpei mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Minato terkekeh geli.

"Membingungkan karena otakmu yang seadanya itu, Junpei."

"Jadi intinya, kamu membawa kami kemari untuk membawa Sakura pergi untuk selamanya?" Mitsuru menyimpulkan. Reijin mengangguk.

"Aku tipe diplomasi, sebenarnya. Sejak awal aku tahu kalau Sakura-sama pakai cara ekstrim untuk bisa pergi, ia akan dikejar dan kami terpaksa pakai cara kasar untuk membawanya pulang. Dan aku juga sangat mengerti bahwa Sakura-sama bukanlah orang yang bisa berpikir tenang dan membujuk orang lain. Ototnya lebih bekerja dibanding otaknya, kurasa. Kalian ini kelihatannya berbeda. Lebih tenang dan menggunakan otak, terutama Minacchi dan Anda, Kirijo-san. Kupikir mungkin kalian bisa pakai cara damai untuk membawa Sakura-sama pergi," Reijin menatap Minato dan Mitsuru dengan tatapan polos, seperti anak-anak. Mitsuru tersenyum.

"Yah, kami akan coba memikirkannya kalau….

TINGTONG!

"Sakura! Sakura!" Akihiko berteriak-teriak memanggil si pemilik nama sambil terus menekan bel. Teman-temannya hanya menatap lemas si petinju ini.

"Aku lupa, dia juga tipe otot, bukan otak." Shinji nyengir.

* * *

_Saya mencintai Anda. Saya iri. Saya mencintai Anda, Sakura-sama._

Kata-kata Negyuu itu terus-menerus berputar di kepala Sakura yang masih ada dalam posisi terakhirnya. Duduk dekat pintu dengan muka merah dan panas. Rasanya ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya, atau dengan sekrup otaknya, atau entahlah. Pokoknya ada yang salah dengan kelakuan Negyuu.

"Heh, Negyuu-senpai menyatakan cinta, ya?"

"WAH!" Sakura kaget bukan kepalang mendengar suara bas sedikit cempreng tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Dua sosok pria, berambut cepak dan berambut oranye sedang menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Dari reaksinya, sepertinya begitu," kata si cepak. Si rambut oranye mengangguk.

"Kamu liat ekspresi Negyuu-senpai tadi, Haru? Mukanya merah padam dan dia tersenyum-senyum begitu. Kesenangan rupanya," kata si oranye. Haru mengangguk.

"Keliatannya dia yakin bakal diterima tuh. Iya ga Kei?" kali ini giliran Kei yang mengangguk.

"Jadi, mau diterima ga nih Sakura-sama?" tanya keduanya berbarengan, membuat Sakura yang sudah merah semakin merah saja.

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!"

* * *

Negyuu menoleh ke pintu depan. Ia mendengar suara familiar. Suara yang tidak ingin ia dengar lagi. Suara yang membuat ia menjadi lepas kendali dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Cih, ngapain dia kemari?" Negyuu beranjak pergi menuju pintu depan.

* * *

Sakura, mengenal dengan baik suara yang memanggilnya itu, langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Akihiko-senpai!"

* * *

Raiga sedang menyesap tehnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil Sakura. Ia menatap keluar sebentar sebelum menaruh cangkir tehnya.

"Sepertinya mulai seru di luar sana."

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Err, senpai, kecilkan suaramu kumohon," Junpei memohon. "Kita tidak kemari untuk ribut. Seperti tadi kata Rei-chan, kita kemari untuk berdiplomasi. Serahkan saja semuany pada Junpei-sama, sang ahli diplomasi!" katanya bangga, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak menggubris.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan Negyuu muncul. Mukanya ketus. Ia menatap Reijin yang sedang memamerkan giginya.

"Kamu berkhianat, eh?" Negyuu menuduh Reijin. Reijin mengangkat bahunya.

"Sama sepertimu, aku juga suka pada Sakura-sama, Senpai. Dan itu artinya aku lebih suka mati daripada melihat dia terjebak di sini. Kau juga begitu, kan?" Reijin membalas dengan tegas.

"Dia, milik Senjii." Negyuu berkata geram. Akihiko mulai bergerak untuk menghajarnya tapi ditahan oleh Reijin. Ia lalu beringsut ke depan Akihiko, menghadapi Negyuu langsung.

"Oh, bukan. Dia bukan milik Senjii, bukan milik Tuan Raiga. Sama seperti ia bukan milikmu, meski aku yakin Senpai sudah menyatakan perasaan padanya." Semburat merah muncul di wajah Negyuu. Reijin tersenyum usil.

"Dan aku tidak buta, Senpai. Ia bahagia dengan teman-teman barunya. Dengan kehidupan barunya. Jadi, kalau memang ungkapan 'asal kau bahagia aku pun bahagia' memang ada," Reijin memasang kuda-kuda, "Itu jelas berlaku padaku."

Negyuu menatap orang yang ia anggap adik itu dengan tatapan aneh. Buas dan gila. Ia lalu memasang kuda-kuda juga.

"Kalau memang itu maumu, Reijin."

* * *

A/N : waaaaaai! Huahahaha apa kabar kalian semua? Menyenangkan kurasa. Sekarang saya lagi libur panjang dan tidak ada kerjaan, seperti biasa. Sungguh saat ini saya iri sama anak sekolah yang liburnya cuma 2 minggu. Libur 2 bulan itu me-nye-bal-kan.

Dan sungguh, saya bingung setengah mati kenapa ini cerita jadi roman-roman cinta segi-sekian begini? Ergh, jadi mual sendiri saya.

_Anyway_, gimana dengan sedikit review? Dan doa di liburan ini cerita ngawur yang sedang kalian baca tamat juga.

Best regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
